


Star Wars Episode VIII:Fall of the Resistance

by Jedi_Queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Science Fiction, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Queen/pseuds/Jedi_Queen
Summary: Taking place right after The Force Awakens. As Rey is training with Luke, Finn begins to notice some major changes with himself and is curious to know who he really is.Kylo Ren discovers that Finn is alive and becomes obsessed with ending him.Rey wants to know what her role in all of this is.And as all these events unfold, a secret within the Skywalker family resurfaces.





	1. Awakened

It has been nearly three weeks since the destruction of Starkiller base. Rey has been training with Luke on Ahch-To, the Resistance is planning a memorial service for Han Solo and Finn has remained in his coma as medics complete the healing process of his spine. 

General Leia walked the halls of the Resistance base with C-3PO by her side.   
"General. I must inform you, that the number of people to attend the service has nearly doubled. I suggest we prepare more seating for everyone." said C-3PO.   
Leia then stopped walking and could sense something in the Force.   
"General? Is everything alright?" C-3PO asked.   
Leia then quickly hurried down the hall. 

In the medic room, as Finn remained deep in his coma, he suddenly found himself in the middle of crossfire between Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters. He sees a beautiful young woman with blasters taking out tons of Stormtroopers at once as she fights alongside a young man wielding a green lightsaber. Finn turns around and suddenly he finds himself in a dark hallway. As he walks forward, he hears a voice say, "Do you know who you are?"   
Finn then blinks and suddenly falls to the ground. He looks up and sees Kylo Ren swing at him with his lightsaber. Finn quickly dodges the attack. He gets up to run, but finds himself standing in a thunderstorm. Finn then sees the young woman from earlier holding a blanket close to her.   
"I'll die before I let them take you from me." her voice began. "It was unfair of me to bring you into this world. You deserve a normal life. Away from this madness."   
As Finn looks around, he hears many voices all at once.   
"She's gone! No...No this can't be..." he heard a male voice say.   
Finn turns around and sees the young man from before kneeling down and sobbing in pain as what looked like a young Leia and Han hug him for comfort.   
Suddenly everything turned to snow and Finn found himself standing before an angry Kylo Ren.   
"That lightsaber. It belongs to me!" Kylo said aggressively.   
Kylo then starts charging to him and just before he can make his first hit, everything turns to black and Finn hears a voice say, "No. There is another." 

 

Within the next second, Finn woke up from his coma, panicked as he tried to catch his breath. The Resistance medics were caught off guard by his sudden awakening from a three week coma. Finn looked at the doorway and saw Leia standing there, looking at him.   
"Where's Rey?" Finn asked.  
"She's in Ahch-To, training with Luke." Leia began. "You ended up staying here because my son severely injured you on Starkiller base. A wound that bad, could've killed you."   
Leia stepped closer to Finn and looked into his eyes. She gently touched the side of his face and began to tear up a little.

"General. Why are you looking at me like that?" Finn asked.  
Leia then moved her hand away from him and pulled herself together. She looked around at the Resistance medics.   
"Make sure that Finn is fully recovered and in great health. Get him a meal too while you're at it." she said as she quickly left the room.   
C-3PO followed behind her.  
"I don't understand what was the issue. Master Finn is ok. Shouldn't this be splendid news?" he asked.   
"It all makes sense now." Leia began. "There's a reason why Finn defected from First Order conditioning. There's a reason why he met Rey and ended up finding us. I can't believe I didn't notice it before....Ben must've known. He had to have sensed it. That's why he wanted him dead."   
"Is Master Finn in danger?" C-3PO asked.

Leia then stopped and thought about how would she manage to protect him when she herself is a major target for the First Order.   
"Regardless of what happens, I'll make sure he's in good hands." she said. 

 

 

At Han Solo's memorial service, there were hundreds of people from various areas of the galaxy who had come to attend. Leia entered the building with Poe Dameron and Finn. As Leia looked around at the many familiar faces. The feeling was almost too much for her, but she refused to show it. 

Maz walks up to her and gives her a hug.   
"I can see that there is something else that troubles you." Maz began. "The boy. Where is he?"   
Leia looked over and saw Finn in the distance, take a seat beside Poe. Maz saw him too. She then looked at Leia again.   
"There's no need to worry. I can keep him safe." Leia reassured her.  
"You do realize that once your son finds out that he's still alive, he's going to be the first one he will eliminate." Maz said.   
"I don't think Ben would solely focus on Finn." Leia began. "If anything, he'd put more focus onto Rey. She was the one to beat him on Starkiller base. But she should be fine because she's with Luke."

"We've all heard the story of what happened on Starkiller base, so let me ask you....Why do you think your son intentionally injured Rey first?" Maz began. "She said she was knocked against a tree only to wake up and see him fighting Finn. It's obvious that in that moment, Rey wasn't his target."   
Leia noticed more people coming in and looked at Maz again as she continued to speak.  
"Besides, if Finn was really just a defected Stormtrooper, do you honestly think your son would spend so much energy on him?" Maz began. "Of course not....That boy's destiny is intertwined with all of this whether he likes it or not."  
"I know." Leia said.   
"But does HE know?" Maz asked.  
"He can't." Leia began. "I made a promise to his mother before he was even born."   
Maz then started to walk off. She then stopped for a second to say one last thing. "The boy has already lived most of his life as a lie, do you really want him to spend the rest of his life living in another?" 

 

C-3PO then approached Leia.   
"General." he began. "It seems that Senator Calrissian was unable to attend. No one has heard from him in quite some time."  
"Oh no....not Lando." she said in a worrisome tone.   
Lando was a good friend of theirs and was supposed to be the first one to speak at the service. She couldn't help, but think that something might've happened to him.   
"Next on the list to speak after Senator Calrissian, is you General." C-3PO said.   
Leia then looked at the podium and everyone who was seated. She already knew that she would have to speak during the service anyway, but something about that moment didn't seem right. Something was off. 

 

Leia pulled herself together and stepped onto the stage at the podium. Finn was sitting in the front row beside Poe and other Resistance members. He quickly looked around in a worried way.   
"What's wrong?" Poe asked.  
"I...I don't know." Finn said.  
The two then looked at Leia as she began to speak. 

"First, I just wanted to say thank you all who have attended this service today. Han meant so much to us and I believe that he would've been happy to know that so many people loved him." Leia said.   
As Leia continued to speak, Finn was still feeling a bit unsure about everything. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Suddenly he opened his eyes and started running toward the stage.   
"General! Get away from there!" he yelled. 

There was an energy blast coming toward Leia, but Finn moved her out of the way. Another blast came toward him, but stopped just inches from him in mid air. Finn looked over at Leia and realized she was doing that. He then realized that she must have the force. Leia then shot the blast backward to where it came from causing an explosion in the top balcony.   
People began screaming and running while others took out their blasters ready to fight any threats. A group of cloaked men came rushing out of the shadows and started attacking everyone. 

Finn didn't have a weapon on him and looked at Poe who was shooting down enemies.   
"POE!" Finn yelled.   
Poe then tossed a blaster toward him onto the stage. Once Finn picked it up, he quickly joined the fight. Leia was using her force abilities to take down just about every enemy in her sight. She would lift them and throw them across the room. 

As they continued to fight, Finn started to notice a number of their enemies leaving.   
"Where are they going?" he asked.   
Suddenly, an explosion occurred beneath the stage, causing Finn and Leia to collapse into the hole with all the debris. 

 

Finn sat up and began coughing as the smoke cleared. He looked up and saw the damage as he could hear screams and cries above him. He then looked over and saw Leia, lying unconscious just a few feet away from him.   
"GENERAL!" he yelled as he climbed over the ruble to get to her. Poe and other Resistance members were above them and looked into the deep hole.   
"Get a medic now!" Poe commanded. 

Finn sat beside Leia and checked to see if she was ok. Leia then opened her eyes and looked at him.   
"There were spies, General." Finn began. "I knew that they were here, but I didn't know where until they attacked. It's hard to explain, but I could feel them here. I should've told you! I'm so sorry."   
As he began to cry, Leia placed a hand onto his face.   
"No." she began. "I'm sorry. I thought I could protect you on my own. When you woke from that coma, I realized who you were. There was something that connected us both. I just couldn't protect you."

"Why do you need to protect me?" Finn asked.   
"Because I promised your mother that I would." she answered.   
Finn was shocked to hear her say that. He noticed that she was getting weaker. Leia managed to grab his hand.   
"Finn." she began. "Can you do something for me?"  
"Sure." Finn said.  
"Bring my family back together....That's all I ask." Leia said.   
"I promise." Finn managed to say.  
A tear rolled down Finn's face. Leia began to grow weaker and weaker.   
"Find Luke....He can protect you....He has to." Leia said.  
Within the next second, Leia's eyes closed and her pulse began to slow down. Finn cried as he hugged her. 


	2. Aftermath

Rey suddenly opened her eyes. She felt something in the force that interrupted her meditation. She quickly stood up and hurried to go find Luke. The island was silent with the exception of waves crashing into the shore. Rey soon made into Luke's home and saw him immediately.   
"Master Luke." Rey began as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What was that?"   
"My sister Leia....is dead." Luke said heartbroken and in shock.   
"How do you think she died?" Rey asked calmly. 

Suddenly Luke violently knocked a bunch of stuff off of a nearby table. He turned away from Rey and leaned against the table as he remained quiet, but built up in emotion.   
Rey could see how much pain this had caused him. It was clear that Leia didn't die of natural causes. Someone killed her.   
Rey didn't know how to sit and cope with someone during a loss. She didn't know what she should be doing at that moment, but she knew for a fact that she didn't want to leave him alone. There was something that connected them. Luke was still turned away from her.   
"Rey." Luke began. "Pack your bags. We leave Ahch-To first thing in the morning." 

 

General Hux was on Kylo Ren's ship and made his way over to Kylo's sanctuary. It was a room in which Kylo was able to get away from everything and try to communicate with his grandfather.   
Hux stepped in the sanctuary and saw Kylo looking out a window.   
"I have just recieved word that the attack on General Organa went successfully. However, our squadron did say that the operation was almost ruined." Hux began. "They informed me that someone in the Resistance saw the assassination coming before any action had taken place."   
Kylo then turned around to look at him.   
"This Resistance soldier. What did he look like?" he asked.  
"They did not give a description of him, but they said that seems to have some questionable abilities if he was able to know about the assassination." Hux said.  
Hux then left the room. Kylo stood in shock thinking about what Hux said. He then removed his helmet and put it aside. His scar on his face was visible and looked like it was still very much healing.  
"Impossible." he began angrily. "I killed him! How is he still alive?"   
Kylo then knelt down and began to pray to his grandfather. 

"Are you testing me grandfather?" he began. "Why do you keep bringing him back to me?....Growing up, I was told he died years ago. Then I sense his presence among our ranks. For awhile I believed he would never pose as a threat. Not as long as he remained under conditioning....And then he escaped. He began to think for himself. He met my parents. HE WIELDED MY LIGHTSABER!....I thought if I killed him at that moment, he would never discover the truth....Please grandfather, I need your guidance. I am the one who must carry on your legacy." 

 

Back on Ahch-To, it was sunset and Rey was about to eat supper until she realized Luke wasn't there. She peeked out of a nearby window and saw Luke outside. He was standing in the same spot he was when she first met him weeks ago. During her time on Ahch-To, Rey would catch him in that same spot every so often, but she never understood why. 

As she continued to watch him, Luke knelt down beside an upright rock. It was the only rock that faced upright and actually resembled a tombstone. She had seen tombstones before on Jakku and knew that they were meant for a loved one after their death. The question is however, who was it that meant so much to Luke? As far as she knew, it couldn't have been for Han or Leia because the tombstone had been there long before their demise. 

Ever since meeting Luke, Rey felt a strong connection to him and could sense that there were a lot of secrets he was hiding. She believed that his biggest secret had something to do with that tombstone. Moments later, Luke came inside. Rey acted natural and started to eat. Luke took a seat and began to eat as well. Suddenly a thought came in Rey's head. Luke had been like a father figure to her and the two of them shared some sort of a bond. She wanted to ask him what she was thinking, but didn't know how and also figured she'd save that question for another time.


	3. Nightmare

At the Resistance Base, Finn was preparing for his journey. He was to travel with Poe to go Ahch-To, but on the way there, Poe was to make a quick stop on Bespin and go to Cloud City so he can speak to Senator Calrissian. 

Finn saw the ship that they would be taking and stepped aboard.   
"Poe! You in here?" he asked as he looked around.   
Finn then turned a corner and bumped into someone causing them to drop some tools.  
"I'm so sorry." Finn began as he helped pick up the tools. "Wow, man! Got enough tools?"   
The person then removed their hat and goggles.  
"Correction. I'm a lady. And I can never have enough tools....I'm a mechanic." the girl said.  
She then got a good look at him and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.   
"The name's Jo. You must be Finn." she said. 

"Nice to meet you, Jo." Finn began. "Have you seen Poe Dameron anywhere? It's almost time for us to leave."   
Suddenly Poe stepped aboard the ship and saw them.   
"Great. I see you've met each other." he began. "Just gotta get to the control panel so we can officially get going."   
"Wait? She's coming with us?" Finn asked confused. 

"Yeah." Poe began. "Jo, here is going to help us get some intel on the First Order once we get to Cloud City."  
Finn then looked at her.  
"I thought you said you were a mechanic?" he asked.  
"That I am too. This old bucket of bolts is going to need my attention if we wanna make it there and back in one piece....I guess you could say I have quite a few talents." Jo said as she stepped closer to Finn. 

Finn quickly went over to Poe who was in the pilot's seat.   
"Why do we need someone else to get intel on the First Order?" he began. "Am I not a good enough source? I was a Stormtrooper after all."   
"Don't worry Finn." Poe began. "Jo has actually went undercover a number of times as a mechanic for the First Order. She's helped out the Resistance more times than I can count."   
Jo then took a seat at the control panel near them.   
"Don't worry. I won't bite." she joked. 

 

Finn then turned around and walked to another room of the ship. He sat down and took a deep breath. All he wanted was to get to Ahch-To. Finn looked over to his side and saw BB8 rolling toward him.   
"Hey there, little guy." he said with a smile.   
He hadn't seen the droid since awakening from his coma. BB8 then extended a rod from himself and pointed at Finn's back as he beeped. Finn, not being able to speak droid, knew exactly what BB8 was referring to.   
"You mean my back?" Finn began. "It's still pretty sore and there's a giant scar. I'm fine though. Thanks for asking." 

 

BB8 then rolled to the pilot's room, just as Poe was coming to talk with Finn. He then took a seat next to him.   
"Don't worry. It's on auto pilot." Poe began. "I came in here to find out what's going on with you."  
"What do you mean?" Finn asked.  
"You haven't been the same since you woke up from that coma." Poe began. "You seem like you're nervous and worried about something."   
"It's hard to explain, but....something's different about me. I've never felt like this before." Finn explained.

"Oh I think I know what it is." Poe began as he sat back and looked at his friend. "It's Rey. Isn't it?"   
Finn was then confused. "What? No....I mean..."  
"C'mon. It's ok." Poe began. "It's perfectly normal to be attracted to someone. But as your friend, I must warn you to be prepared for disappointment."   
"Poe! I'm not talking about Rey." Finn began. "Something strange is going on with me and....Wait?....What do you mean disappointment?" 

Poe didn't know if he had the heart to tell him.   
"Finn." he began. "Rey is training to be a Jedi....Jedi aren't allowed to have attachments. Everyone knows this."   
"You mean to tell me that Luke Skywalker....the last Jedi, doesn't have attachments." Finn said.  
"Exactly." Poe began. "Apparently attachments are dangerous for Jedi or something." 

Finn thought about what he said and started to worry. Sure, he wasn't planning on talking with Poe about Rey, but what if he had a point? Finn didn't want to be the one to distract Rey from her training. Her purpose is to help save the galaxy. Now he has to figure out what his own purpose is. 

 

Poe then got up and started to head back to the other room, but before going, he wanted to quickly ask Finn something.   
"Hey Finn." Poe whispered. "What do you think of Jo?"  
"If you're interested in her, then go for it." Finn said.  
"Well." Poe began. "I would but, she seems to be more taken by you."   
"Me?" Finn asked confused.  
"Yes you." Poe began with a laugh. "You're so oblivious. I can see it. She's interested."   
"That doesn't mean I have to be." Finn said.  
"I'm not saying you have to. Just at least think about giving her a chance. It wouldn't hurt." Poe said before he left the room. 

 

At a First Order base, Kylo Ren was preparing to get a few hours of rest. He had prayed to his grandfather before doing so and made himself comfortable. As he lay there, deep in his sleep, Kylo then started to hear a voice.   
"I know you're lost." the voice said.   
Kylo looked around in the darkness as he heard the voice.  
"Who's there?" Kylo asked.  
"Everything you have done. Everything you are is leading you to the chance to prove yourself." the voice replied.  
"Grandfather. Is it you?" Kylo asked.  
"Trust in the force and I will guide you." the voice said.   
"You said a chance to prove myself....how?" Kylo asked.  
"You are meant to become something greater than you already are." the voice began. "The ultimate test lies ahead, but should you fail....the Skywalker legacy will suffer! YOU HAVE A CHOICE!" 

Suddenly, Rey woke up from a nightmare. She was still on Ahch-To.

 Far away, at the First Order base, Kylo had woken up from his nightmare and looked around in disbelief.

 And to his surprise, Finn had woken up as well. He was still on the ship and had dozed off.   
"Finn! What's wrong?" Poe asked as he hurried into the room.   
"It was nothing." Finn began. "It was just a dream."   
"You look really paranoid. You wanna talk about it?" Poe asked.  
"I'M FINE OK!" Finn yelled.  
Poe then quickly backed away. He could see that Finn wasn't himself and something was seriously wrong.  
"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to...." Finn began. "Don't worry about it. It was just a dream....nothing important."


	4. Resurface

On Ahch-To, it was early in the morning and Rey was helping Luke prepare an old ship for take off.   
"I still don't understand why Chewie couldn't have just stayed with the Millennium Falcon here on Ahch-To instead of flying it back to the Resistance." Luke began. "What's the point of it being over there?"

"It's at the Resistance because everyone felt it would be a safer place for the ship." Rey began. "Plus, I'm sure they weren't expecting me to leave Ahch-To so soon after my arrival."   
Rey placed a bag inside the ship and turned around to see Luke nowhere in sight. She then noticed him from afar, knelt down beside that tombstone again. Rey had a sense that maybe Luke was the key to all of her unanswered questions. Maybe he knew where she came from and why she was left on Jakku. Maybe....HE was the one who left her. In her mind, she began to theorize what would be his reasoning for leaving her on Jakku if he did. All she knew was that maybe it had something to do with who ever that tombstone was for.

 

 Moments later, Luke boarded the ship and Rey began to pilot it. Luke took a seat beside her and there was an unusual moment of silence between the them.   
"Are you feeling alright, Rey?" Luke asked.   
Rey felt that this was the perfect opportunity to ease into the conversation.   
"Well." she began. "Last night, I had this dream that someone was speaking to me. It was only a voice. Not a physical figure. Anyways, the voice sounded oddly familiar to me."

Luke was fully aware of what her dream was about, but tried to act as if he had no idea. He didn't want to worry her or bring stress to her mind.  
"Who knows?" Luke said.

Rey then looked at him with a serious look.  
"Master Luke....Do you know why I was left on Jakku?" she began. "I have no memory of my life before that."  
"I'm not entirely sure, but I would guess that whoever did, was trying to protect you." Luke said.  
"Do you think my parents were trying to protect me?" Rey asked.  
"What?" Luke asked unprepared.

Rey laughed a little.  
"Oh, C'mon Master Luke. I'm not a little girl. I know that I came from somewhere." she began. "Do you think my parents would sacrifice not seeing me again, just to protect me?"  
She then noticed that Luke had a sudden change of mood. Something she said just now had resonated with him. 

"Rey." he began. "I may not know what it's like to be a father, but I do know that if I did have a child,....I would go through great lengths in order to protect them. And yes, if I had to, I wouldn't mind if I was a complete stranger to them. Just as long as they're safe." 

Rey then noticed that Luke wasn't himself. Their conversation had struck a nerve.   
"But, isn't that against the Jedi Code? Having attachments like children and a family?" she asked.  
Luke then stood up from his chair.  
"Exactly." he began. "Which is why I don't recommend it. That's the kind of stuff that leads to pain and suffering."   
Luke turned away from her and exited the pilot's room. 

Rey sat there in complete shock at what just happened. She began to think about everything and to her it was all beginning to make sense.  
"Rey!" Luke shouted from the other room. "I don't think we were aware that our compressor needs to be replaced. We need to make a quick stop and get a new one as soon as possible."   
"Alright." Rey began. "We should be arriving to the closest planet in about thirty minutes."   
Rey continued to think about her conversation with Luke. The way he reacted certainly wasn't coincidence. After thinking a bit more, it wasn't long before she came to her conclusion.  
"He's my father." she whispered to herself in shock.

 

Poe flew his ship carefully into the atmosphere of Bespin. Soon, Jo noticed something in the distance.   
"There it is!" she began in excitement. "Cloud City! I haven't been here in so long.   
Moments later, some officer pilots began flying around the ship.   
"This is the Bespin sky law enforcement." an officer began through the radio. "State your reason of visiting."   
"This is Poe Dameron. I'm a pilot here to discuss business with your senator." Poe replied.  
"Alright then." the officer began. "Follow our ships and we can escort you to a landing dock."   
"Roger that." Poe said as he continued to pilot the ship.

Soon, he had landed the ship on a dock near Cloud City's Capitol. Poe then immediately went to Finn. He was worried for him.   
"How are you holding up?" Poe asked.  
"I'm fine." Finn began. "How long do you think it'll take for you guys to talk to the senator?"   
"It shouldn't be long." Poe began. "You can come with us if you'd like."   
"Nah. You go on ahead. I'll be fine." Finn said. 

"Hey guys!" Jo began. "We need another filter for our microdrome."   
Poe then reached into his pocket and grabbed enough units to buy a new one.   
"Finn. There should be a shop on the lower layer of the city." Poe began. "I've been here before and there was a place called Jenko's. Do you think you could get a new filter for us?"   
"Sure. I'll try not to take too long." Finn said as he placed the units in his pocket.   
He then stepped out of the ship to look at the beautiful city before him. In that moment, an unusual feeling overcame him. He began to sense something. It was as if something in the city was calling to him. 


	5. A Chance

Somewhere in the galaxy, Kylo was on a star destroyer with many other first order members. He walked into a dark room where Snoke was already speaking with Hux via hologram.   
"General Hux has informed me that someone interfered with the assassination." Snoke began. "He says that the gentleman may have...abilities. How is this possible?"   
Kylo didn't really know how to answer that himself.  
"I....I don't know." he said. 

"General. You are dismissed." Snoke said to Hux.   
Hux followed orders and quickly exited. Snoke then looked at Kylo again.   
"I warned you this would happen." he said.  
"I don't know how he's still alive!" Kylo began. "I killed him myself!"   
"APPARENTLY NOT!!!." Snoke yelled. "He's only growing stronger everyday and you are completely unaware.....If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you had spared his life when given the opportunity to end him."

Kylo then grew very angry.  
"WHY WOULD I LET HIM LIVE?!!" he began. "I KILLED MY OWN FATHER!! What's a Stormtrooper to me?"   
"But that's the thing." Snoke began. "You KNOW he's not just any other Stormtrooper. He never was just a Stormtrooper!....You could've prevented this a lot sooner, had you killed him before."   
"ME?!" Kylo snapped back. "YOU should've killed him years ago! You had the chance, long before everything! Before Luke started that Jedi academy! Before I even joined you!....I heard the stories growing up. You searched the entire galaxy to find his mother! You were so determined to kill her before she would give birth....As far as I and everyone else knew, he was dead along with her. It wasn't until years later, after I joined you, that I sensed his presence among our ranks." 

"AND YET YOU FAILED TO INFORM ME!!" Snoke yelled. "From the moment you began to sense something, you never once brought this to my attention! You knew something was wrong! Why didn't you act upon it?"

"I...I thought that...as long as he was a Stormtrooper, as long as he remained among our ranks and under conditioning,....he'd never be a problem. He'd never discover his potential." Kylo admitted.  
"That was weak of you!" Snoke began. "Now you have two conflicts out there roaming the galaxy. Your destined, equal opponent and that girl who is training with Skywalker, WHEN SHE SHOULD BE HERE!!" 

"Don't worry. I already have a plan in the works on how to deal with him." Kylo began. "Now, about the girl. Do you think that if I could convince her to join us, then she could help me eliminate him?"   
"That's the only way I see you winning against him." Snoke began. "She has powers that only come around once in a lifetime. Like your grandfather." 

 

In Cloud City, Poe, BB8 and Jo were inside the Capitol waiting for the senator  to speak with them. Moments later, they heard footsteps and looked to see who was coming. The person soon appeared, but it wasn't who they were expecting.   
"Hello. I'm Senator Erek Wynn. How may I help you." he said.   
"Oh, I'm sorry." Poe began. "We were looking for Senator Lando Calrissian."   
"Calrissian stepped down about five years ago." Wynn said.  
Poe was in shock at hearing this.   
"Do you know if he's still in the city?" he asked.  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Wynn began. "You should be able to find him at the Saphirra."   
"Is that another political building in Cloud City?" Jo asked.  
"No." Wynn began. "It's a casino."   
BB8 then beeped in shock.  
"A CASINO?" Poe and Jo said at the same time. 

 

Finn was inside the shop and had just purchased a filter for the ship.   
"Thank you for shopping at Jenko's." said the cashier.   
Finn exited the shop and placed the piece inside his jacket pocket. He could sense something nearby and decided he should check to see what it was. 

As he got closer to what was drawing him, he could hear a man talking, but couldn't hear entirely what he was saying so he decided to get a little closer. Finn hid behind a crate and saw someone in a robe.   
"Someone's nearby." the figure said.   
Finn then got worried and realized that was his cue to leave. He slowly tried to back away without being noticed.   
"You sense it too?" the figure began as he spoke with someone out of Finn's view. "I can feel it. They're pretty close." 

Finn took one more step back and accidentally made a noise. The figure then turned in his direction and saw him. Finn quickly ran away as fast as he could, but the figure chased him. As he ran, a street sign landed in front of him. Finn turned around in shock realizing the person chasing him had done that. He could feel another object flying through the air towards him and swiftly moved his left arm, causing a large dumpster to be lifted in the air at the other object.   
Finn looked as his hands in shock.   
"I JUST DID THAT!" he said in shock. "WHAT THE..."   
Suddenly, the dumpster came flying back towards him, but he quickly avoided it as he continued to run. 

Soon, Finn came to a dead end and panicked. Before he could turn around, something lifted him off the ground and set him on a wall. Within the next second, the figure was directly in front of him and removed their hood.   
Finn stopped panicking and looked at him for a moment. The man looked back at him too. He then started to back away slowly and dropped Finn back to the ground. 

"I'm so sorry about that." Finn began. "I wasn't spying or anything. It's just, something brought me to that spot. Its hard to explain, but a lot of weird things have been going on with me lately....Like that dumpster I threw at you....I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know I could do that until like two minutes ago, so."   
The man continued to look at him in shock.   
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Finn asked.   
He then noticed something on the man's hip that looked familiar to him. The man noticed he saw it and quickly used his robe to cover it. 

"That's a lightsaber. Isn't it?" Finn began. "Is it green by any chance?"   
The man was surprised at his question.   
"How....How did you....?" he asked.  
"I saw one just like it, but in a dream." Finn answered.   
"I don't know who you are." the man began. "But I advise that you get far away."   
"From what?" Finn asked.  
"From me." the man answered. 

Suddenly Finn heard a familiar voice.   
"Finn?" the voice said.   
He looked over and realized who it was.   
"Rey!" he said with a smile as they ran to each other.   
The two of them embraced in an emotional hug.   
"I was so worried about you." Rey began. "I wanted to stay by your side, but I had to leave. It broke my heart seeing you like that."   
"Well I'm okay now." Finn began. "Especially now that I've found you." 

They both let go and Rey grabbed his hand.   
"I see you've met Luke." she said.  
Finn looked at her in a surprised way. He then looked at Luke.   
"YOU'RE LUKE SKYWALKER?" he began then he realized what he had done. "Oh my gosh I threw a dumpster at Luke Skywalker! I'm so sorry!"   
"A dumpster?" Rey asked confused.  
"He's the gentleman I told you I thought was watching us." Luke began. "It seems that he possesses some force ability."   
"Finn! You have the force too!" Rey said in excitement. 

Finn thought about everything that's been going on with him lately and realized it made sense now. He then stepped closer to Luke.   
"Mr. Skywalker...." he said.  
"I already know of my sister's passing." Luke said.  
"Well, I was with her when she died." Finn began. "I made a promise to her that I would bring her family back together."  
"That's very kind of you to promise her something she's longed for, but at this point, I don't see how that's possible." Luke began. He then looked at Rey. "C'mon. Let's go back to the ship."   
Luke started to walk off, but Finn wasn't finished.  
"I promised her that because she promised my mother I'd be safe from harm." he said.   
Luke then stopped walking. Rey looked at Finn in shock remembering that he never knew his family.   
"General Leia's final wish was that I would find you." Finn began. "She said you'd keep me safe. That you had to." 

There was complete silence for a moment and Rey looked at Luke. Finn walked toward him.   
"If General Leia knew my mother, then you had to have known her too." he said.  
"Her name was Ava Suddoe." Luke began. "I only knew her briefly. She assisted me with a mission once or twice. She was a Resistance fighter. I didn't know her all that well to be honest. I wish I could tell you more, but that's all I knew of her."   
Finn felt kind of disappointed. He was hoping that maybe Luke would have some knowledge of his mother. 

 

Rey felt bad for Finn. She knew that there was an empty void inside of him, much like she felt herself. Finn looked at Luke again.   
"Well, are you going to do what General Leia said you'd do?" he asked.   
"What? Protect you?" Luke began. "Listen. If you want to stay safe, you need to get as far away from me as possible. Now that I'm off Ahch-To, I'm a clear target for the First Order. They have been looking for me! They're probably looking for Rey and if anyone discovers you have the force, they'll come looking for you too!" 

Luke then turned around and continued to walk off. Finn got a sudden wave of anger that overcame him.   
"So that's it then." he said as Luke walked away. "General Leia died in my arms so you could just give up on me?!"   
Luke then stopped for a moment.   
"I'm not giving up on you." he began. "....I'm giving you a chance."  
He then looked at Rey.   
"Rey. Let's go." he said.   
Rey looked at Finn. Her eyes were becoming watery.   
"I'm sorry Finn." she said as she gave him a hug.   
"Meet me at the landing docks in an hour." she whispered to him.   
Rey then gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried off to catch up with Luke. 


	6. Reunion

General Hux walked around the Star Destroyer ordering his crew to prepare for their destination. He noticed Kylo and smirked.   
"I have no doubt that Supreme Leader Snoke is growing tired from the endless mess you cause." he said.   
Kylo then approached him.   
"If I were you, I'd avoid conflict with me!" he said.  
"And just what, pray tell, would you plan to do?" Hux began. "Snoke wouldn't be too pleased at you killing me and you know it....Look at you. All you do is throw tantrums. It gets repetitive after awhile...Don't you see? No one's afraid of you anymore.... Ha!  You couldn't even defeat that Stormtrooper back on Starkiller...."  
Suddenly, Kylo used the force to lift Hux and violently throw him into a desk. The crew in the room had stopped working and watched as Kylo confronted him. Kylo then started force choking Hux as he stepped closer to him.   
"You listen. And you listen good." he began. "I don't care what you say....You have every reason to fear me....And if I were you, I'd be worried. You see,....believe it or not, that Stormtrooper you mentioned, is just....like....me."   
Kylo's grip grew tighter.   
"Just imagine." he continued. "If someone with my power turned against the First Order?.... Well, there's no need to imagine it. BECAUSE IT'S A REALITY!....And I'm your only chance at taking him down. Think about that the next time you want to be bold!"   
Kylo then let go of his grip, dropping Hux to the floor. Hux lay there for a few seconds unresponsive until he finally started coughing. Kylo then stormed out of the room. 

 

In Cloud City, it was getting close to sunset. Rey was upset with Luke and argued with him.  
"I don't understand!" she began. "He has the force! Wouldn't you want to train him? He threw a dumpster at you for goodness sake!"   
"It was beginner's luck." Luke said not really wanting to talk with her.   
"Beginner's luck? Since when is that possible?" she asked.  
"Since you defeated my nephew during your first time wielding a lightsaber." Luke said. 

"Why can't he train with me?!" she began angrily. "It doesn't make sense to just tell him to hide while this war is going on! He can help us! He can fight!"   
"But then what happens if he dies in battle, huh?" Luke began. "Did you ever think about that?!"   
Rey then backed away from him and looked at him for a moment.  
"You....you're scared for him. Why?" she asked.   
Luke remained in silence and didn't respond.   
"Rey." Luke began. "Having force abilities is both a blessing and a curse. Now that my nephew knows who he is, he's going to do everything in his power to kill him. Finn, being new at this and just now discovering the force, he doesn't stand a chance against him. I know Leia wanted me to protect him, but even I can't guarantee his safety. Not from Kylo Ren." 

"I believe in Finn." Rey began. "Sure he's new at this, but so am I."   
"But your abilities are an entirely different situation." Luke said.   
"How?" Rey asked.  
"I've said enough." Luke said. 

Rey then got angry.   
"In what way are my abilities different than Finn's?" she asked.  
"I will talk to you about it when you are further along in your training." Luke said.   
"There's something important you're hiding from me!" Rey began. "You know more about about me than I thought!" 

The two had finally made it to their ship. Luke stepped aboard as Rey just stood still and looked at him. Luke walked over to the controls and thought about what he said to her. All this time, there was something big he wanted to tell her and he figured he might as well tell her now.   
"Rey." Luke began as he made his way outside the ship.   
He looked around and realized she was nowhere in sight. 

 

Finn waited outside his ship and saw Rey rush over to him.   
"About time." Finn said.  
Rey then grabbed his hand.  
"Let's go." she said.  
"Where?" Finn asked.  
"Anywhere." Rey began. "Luke's going to be looking for me any minute."   
"I can't go." Finn began. "I've got to wait on Poe and...."  
Rey then gave him a look.  
"You know what? You're right. We should go see stuff and catch up on things." he said.  
Rey smiled and led the way. 

 

The two of them enjoyed each others company and explored Cloud City. In those moments, they realized that their friendship was on the verge of blossoming into more. They talked about a lot. Even things they didn't know how to tell anyone else. 

"When I was in my coma, I had this weird dream." Finn began. "So much was going on all at once. It was crazy. But I do remember seeing Luke wield his green lightsaber. Except, he was ya know....younger. I feel like he didn't tell me all he knew today."

"He probably didn't." Rey began. "He's good at keeping secrets....I know this sounds ridiculous, but....I think he's my father."   
"You think so?" Finn asked.  
"Yeah." Rey answered. "I mean, something in the force has always drawn me to him. He's got to be connected to me somehow."   
Finn thought about what she said.   
"Then how do you think he's connected to me?" he began. "When I met him today, it was like something major was there, but I wasn't sure what. Plus I saw him in my dream."   
"Who knows?" Rey began. "Maybe he was good friends with your parents or something?" 

They both then noticed a tall building covered in lights and decided to check it out. As they walked in, they saw hundreds of people playing games.   
"What is this place?" Finn asked.   
Rey saw a nearby sign on the wall.  
"Saphirra Casino." she read aloud. 

 

As Finn looked around, he noticed Poe standing a few feet away.   
"Poe!" he said to get his attention.   
Poe made his way over to them with Jo and BB8 following behind.   
"Whoa!" Poe began. "You found Rey! But, how did you find her here?"   
"Luke and I left Ahch-To after Leia died." Rey explained. "We were hoping to find the ones responsible and gain some help....Well, we found help, but Luke is refusing to accept."   
"What do you mean?" Poe asked.   
"Apparently, I'm force sensitive." Finn began. "Yep....Just found out today."   
Poe then looked at him in shock.   
"But never mind me, why are you guys here? I thought you were speaking with Senator Calrissian?" Finn said.

"We found out he stepped down five years ago and we were told we could find him here." Jo explained. "Except, we've been here over an hour and can't seem to find him."  
Finn started to sense something and look around.  
"What's wrong?" Rey asked.  
"Luke's here." Finn began. "He's found us....and I'm pretty sure he's gonna kill me."   
"C'mon." Rey said as she grabbed his hand. "Maybe if we hurry out, he won't..."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Luke interrupted. 

 

They all got quiet and didn't know how to respond. Luke looked at Finn angrily.  
"YOU!" he began. "I just know you had something to do with this!"   
"It was my fault." Rey admitted. "I hadn't seen Finn in awhile and didn't know when I'd see him again, so I wanted to spend some time with him while we're here!....I missed him."   
"We are leaving right now!" Luke began. "I can't believe you'd be so...."

He stopped when he made eye contact with a man who was sitting at a bar. Luke then turned away hoping the man didn't recognize him. He quickly looked at Finn and whispered to him.  
"I advise you leave with us. NOW!" he said to him.   
Finn looked at him confused.   
"Wait. WHAT?!" Finn began. "NOW you suddenly need me to go with you?"   
"Finn. This isn't the time to argue." Luke said.   
"LUKE SKYWALKER!" said the man from the bar. 

 

Luke then looked at him.   
"I thought that was you." the man began. "What's it been? Over twenty years?....What are you here to steal from me this time? I've already lost everything."   
The group looked at Luke confused.   
"Steal?" Rey began. "You stole something from this gentleman?" 

Luke rushed over to the man and grabbed his shirt collar.   
"Listen!" Luke began as he whispered to him. "That was over TWENTY YEARS AGO! If you mention anything about me from that time, I will end your overly drunken self quicker than you can blink....Do we have an understanding?"   
"That we do." the man said with a smile.   
As Luke let go of him, the man looked at the group.   
"Hello. I'm Lando Calrissian." he said. 

The group was a bit shocked. They were not expecting him to look that way at all. Poe didn't know what to think, but started by introducing himself.  
"Hi. I'm Poe Dameron." he began. "This is Jo. We're with the Resistance and need to speak with you about some serious matters....when you get the chance of course."   
"And I'm Rey. I'm training under Luke. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.  
Lando then looked at Finn and grew a smile.   
"Well, what have we here?" he began. "There's something about you that's familiar. Have we met before?"   
Finn didn't recognize him at all.  
"I don't think so." he began. "My name's Finn." 

"Who are your parents Finn? Do I know them?" Lando asked.   
"Well my mother was Ava Suddoe." Finn said.   
Lando then looked immediately at Luke.   
"This is Ava's son?" he asked in shock.   
Luke tried not to make eye contact with him and tried to remain calm.   
"Yep." Luke began. "He's Ava's son alright." 

"You knew my mother?" Finn began. "Luke said he knew her, but not all that much."   
Lando then started laughing uncontrollably. He then looked at the bartender.   
"Can you get me two Vypels with EXTRA Santyr?" he said.   
Lando then looked at Finn.   
"Yeah kid." he began. "I knew Ava. Hell, I used to date her." 

At that moment, Finn felt a really bad feeling inside him. He looked at Rey and she was just as surprised as he was. The fact that Lando Calrissian could possibly be his father, didn't really sit too well with him. Rey stepped closer to him.   
"You ok?" she whispered to him.   
"I don't know." he responded. 

The bartender then gave Lando his drinks.   
"That's an awful lot of strong alcohol." Poe began. "Why get two?"   
"Because I'm giving one to my buddy Luke over there." Lando began. "He looks like he could use a good drink."


	7. Shattered

Later that evening, the group met inside of Luke's ship at the landing docks and discussed what their next move should be.   
"We've gathered the coordinates for the headquarters of the First Order." Poe began. "It's the central area of their entire fleet. How do you suggest we get there?"   
"Well you can't go there in your ship." Lando began. "You'll need something with some speed. I suggest you take the Millennium Falcon. Where is it now?"   
"It's at the Resistance base." Poe answered. "We can go back, get the Falcon and proceed with the mission."   
"Sounds like a plan to me." Lando said as he shook Poe's hand. 

Poe felt kind of relieved that Lando was on board with all of this. He was afraid that his alcohol problem would have a part in whether he wanted to help them or not. 

 

Jo was alone and talking to someone on her communicator.   
"Yes. She and Luke are with us." she began. "So is Calrissian. Currently, we're in Cloud City, but it's perfect how everything worked out. We didn't have to go to Ach-To after all. Everything is falling into place....Yes....Alright. Sounds good."   
She then ended the call and looked up to notice Rey was watching her. 

 

"Who we're you talking to?" Rey asked.   
"Some Resistance officers." Jo began. "They were concerned when they checked in on us."   
Rey then stepped closer to her. Jo smirked and looked back at her.   
"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." she began. "I'm Jo."   
Rey was about to introduce herself, but Jo interrupted her.  
"Oh don't worry, I know who you are." she began. "The girl with unbelievable force ability.... That's quite a bit of power you have. That power can be useful on the right side of this war."   
Rey was aware that she was powerful, but she just didn't know how powerful.

"You're brave." Jo began. "To do what you do takes guts. I know that I could never be you. You've made quite the sacrifice, but hey, someone's got to do it. I respect you so much for that."   
Rey was confused.   
"What have I sacrificed?" she asked.   
Jo looked out to the rest of the city. Rey looked too.  
"You see those buildings?" Jo began. "Inside of them are the average people. They all have families. They grow up, get married, have children and live their lives peacefully. And then their children, grow up and do the same thing. It's all one big cycle."   
Rey then looked at her.   
"I won't have any of this?" she asked softly.   
"Why would you want to?" Jo began. "You'd be just like everyone else."   
"But....that's what I want." Rey began. "And who are you to tell me that I can't have this?" 

"What do you mean?" Jo began. "Everyone in the galaxy knows who you are. Everyone knows why you're here."   
She then realized that Rey really didn't know.  
"Except.....you." she softly said. 

Rey backed away from her.   
"I don't believe you!" she said and quickly stormed off. 

 

On a Star Destroyer in the galaxy, Hux was approached by Kylo Ren.   
"Set the course for Bespin." Kylo began. "We're going to Cloud City."   
"Is this so you can impress Supreme Leader Snoke or are we going so you can handle personal family matters?" Hux asked.  
"Both." Kylo responded. 

 

In Cloud City, Finn, Lando, Jo and Poe were inside the Resistance ship. They had decided that they would leave first thing in the morning. Not too far away, Luke was with Rey inside of his ship. They had planned to follow Poe and the others in the morning. Rain was pouring outside and the night seemed peaceful. 

Rey sat down beside Luke with a look of concern.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Oh, nothing." Rey began. "I was just thinking about going over to talk with Finn about something."   
Luke grew a slight smile.  
"The two of you seem inseparable." he began. "That's a strong bond." 

"It's more than that." Rey began. "Whenever I'm around him, I feel....different, but it's a good different. He's done so much for me. I don't know what I'd do without him."   
Luke then started to realize that Rey was beginning to fall for Finn.   
"Just make sure you contain your feelings." he began. "You wouldn't want to become too attached to him." 

Rey then looked at him.   
"What's wrong with having these kind of feelings for someone?" she asked.   
"It's not good if you want to be a Jedi." Luke answered.   
"Why can't I be a Jedi and still care for someone?" Rey began. "What's so terrible about that?"   
Luke looked at her.  
"Trust me." he began. "There's a reason Jedi can't have attachments. It leads to more trouble than you can imagine."   
Luke was about to go into a different room, but he heard Rey say something that concerned him.   
"But,....I think I love him." she said. 

 

On Poe's ship, Finn sat with Lando and listened to stories about his mother.   
"She was an excellent fighter." Lando began with a smile. "And she was beautiful too. Probably the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy and she had a heart to match it. That's rare to find these days." 

Finn smiled as Lando spoke with him. It made him feel good knowing that his mother was a great person.   
"I remember when I first started dating her." Lando began. "I thought I was the luckiest guy ever. Even Han told me that if his heart didn't already belong to Leia, he'd have definitely tried to pursue Ava. Haha....Yep. She was something special." 

"Whatever happened to you and my mother?" Finn began. "Were you still together when I was born?"   
Lando then looked at him, but the way he did changed up the whole mood of the moment.   
"Finn." he began. "I'm sorry to say this, but....my relationship with her ended long before you were born."   
Finn was surprised at hearing this.   
"I thought...." he began. "I thought that you...."  
"I'm not your father." Lando began. "I wish I was, but I'm not....You see, Ava and I dated, but I could always tell that deep down inside, her heart belonged to someone else....So, she broke up with me and went to who she really loved." 

 

On Luke's ship, Luke was trying to talk Rey out of what she said.  
"Rey." he began. "Trust me. You don't want to be in love. It causes too much pain!"   
"You don't even know what I'm going through!" Rey snapped. "I know that I have to be a Jedi, but I want what everyone else has! I want a soulmate! I want a normal life and a family one day! You've never wanted any of that!"   
"YES, I HAVE!" Luke yelled angrily. 

Rey suddenly got quiet. She'd hardly ever seen Luke this upset. Her heart started to break at seeing him hold back tears.   
"I was in love once!" he began. "I wanted a spouse and a family! I used to see how happy my sister Leia was with her family and I wanted the same!....The one person I ever truly loved was taken from me....AND IT WAS MY FAULT!....I will never forgive myself. Because of my actions, I have to live with this pain and push those closest to me away!"

Luke took a seat and pulled himself together. Rey stepped closer to him. She could see his pain and looked in the eyes.   
"Luke...." she began. "I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now....Are you my father?"   
There was a moment of silence between them as they looked directly at each other. 

 

"No. Rey. I'm not." he answered.   
Rey was surprised to hear him say that.   
"Then where is he?" she asked.   
"Rey." Luke began. "You're not like other force users in the galaxy....you were fathered by the force itself." 

Rey backed away from him in disbelief.  
"This is why I wouldn't recommend falling in love." Luke began. "My father was a force child just like you, but he didn't realize the dangers that come with falling in love....Love can bring you fear. Fear leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.....and suffering leads to the Dark Side." 

Rey was still in shock, trying to take it all in.   
"You told me that Darth Vader was born to bring balance to the force." she began. "What's the purpose of my birth?"   
"To right my father's wrongs." Luke answered. 

Rey started to feel as if that's a lot of pressure for her. She never asked to be part of this. She just wanted a normal life, but by training with Luke, she realized she could never have a normal life.  
"I can't do this." she said and hurried out of the ship.   
Luke went to the doorway and called after her.  
"REY!" he yelled, but she was already disappeared within the rain. 

 

At Poe's ship, Finn was trying to place that piece he bought from the shop in the right place. Suddenly Jo showed up and gave him a look.   
"Let me see it." she began with a smile. "So, the First Order never taught you anything about mechanics?"   
Finn laughed a little.   
"Well they did, it's just I'm not used to a ship like this." he said as he watched Jo put the piece in place. 

"See." she began. "That should do it."   
She looked at Finn for a moment.  
"What is it?" he asked.   
"I don't think you realize just how handsome you are." Jo teased. "I bet you don't have any trouble in the romance department." 

Finn laughed at her comment.  
"Actually I struggle the most with that to be honest." he began. "I've had a hard time trying to adjust to things here and there. When you're a Stormtrooper, you never get to experience certain things in life."  
"So you've never been on a date?" Jo began. "Never had a girlfriend?"   
"Nope." Finn responded.   
"Never been....kissed?" Jo said as she leaned in closer to him.   
Within the next moment, her lips were pressed against his and she gently moved her hand down his arm. 

No one was around to see this happen, except Rey who saw from outside as the storm continued to pour over her. Seeing that, caused Rey to overflow with mixed emotions and she walked away. 

Finn quickly moved away from Jo.   
"I'm sorry." he began. "But whatever it is you feel about me, I don't feel that way about you....There's someone else."   
"Who, Rey?" Jo began. "But you do realize she's training to be a Jedi right?"   
"There's a first time for everything." Finn said and walked away from her. 

 

Rey continued to walk in the storm, still thinking about what she just saw. She hoped that Finn would be her only chance at a normal life. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but figured he wouldn't feel the same way. 

As Rey continued through the rain, she began crushing parked space pods and other objects with the force. Whenever she walked by streetlights, the bulbs blew out and were blended into other shapes. 

She then took a seat on a bench and looked around.   
"Impressive." a familiar voice said to her.   
Rey quickly stood up.  
"Who's there?" she asked.   
A dark, hooded figure emerged in front of her. It was Kylo Ren. Rey was prepared to fight him even though she didn't have a lightsaber on her. 

"What do you want?" she asked.  
"What do I want?" Kylo began. "I want to give you what you don't have."   
Rey looked at him confused.   
"I read your mind." Kylo began. "You want freedom. To do whatever you please. To not feel pressured into a big task....You want a normal life."   
Kylo then stepped closer to her.   
"I can help you get everything desire." he began. "But only after you help me with something....You see, I need to confront a certain someone. The person I'm referring to is my true equal. The true equal I never asked for. He's the only one standing in the way of me fulfilling my grandfather's legacy....Help me end him and you can have all you could ever want." 

 

Rey thought about Luke and would hate to turn her back on him. But he's kept her identity away from her for too long. Luke was filled with secrets and she didn't know if she could trust him....she didn't know if she could trust anyone anymore. Rey looked at Kylo for a moment and shook his hand in agreement. It was probably the hardest decision she ever made. 


	8. Motivation

Luke could sense someone outside of his ship and assumed it was Rey coming back. He opened the door, but was surprised to see Finn standing there.   
"Where's Rey?" he asked as he stepped inside.   
"I thought she was with you." Luke began. "She'd gotten upset with me, so I thought she went to vent her anger, by talking to you." 

Finn quickly got concerned for Rey.  
"What did you say to her?" he asked.   
"I told her that she's a force child." Luke began. "She's not like you and me....she's fathered by the force. She's the chosen one, here to fix what the previous chosen one ruined....She didn't take the news too well and stormed off."   
"Well we've got to find her!" Finn said.

 

Suddenly Finn heard a familiar sound coming from outside. He and Luke looked outside, but could hardly see anything through the storm.   
"What is it?" Luke asked.   
"It's the First Order." Finn began. "They're here." 

Finn then grabbed his communicator and contacted Poe.   
"Poe!" he began. "I don't know how they found us, but the First Order is here in Cloud City. I'm over at Luke's ship just a little bit away from you at the landing docks."   
Finn could hear signs of struggle on the line.   
"Poe! Are you there?" he asked. 

 

Poe was fighting off Stormtroopers at his ship. Lando and Jo both grabbed blasters and helped him. Lando had gotten behind a wall with Poe and BB8, but just as Jo tried to get to safety, some Stormtroopers knocked her out and took her.   
"JO!" Poe yelled as he made his way closer to the Stormtroopers and shot his blaster.   
He followed them out of the ship and was surprised to see Kylo Ren's ship outside preparing to rise off the ground. Poe continued to shoot everyone as the ship's door closed and was shocked to see Rey aboard. Poe stopped for a moment in shock and ended up getting shot on the right side of his rib cage. He fell to the ground in pain and watched as the ship closed its door. 

Lando rushed outside and helped Poe get back inside. As they got closer to the door, Poe looked at a dead Stormtrooper that lay on the ground and heard his radio go off.   
"It's the K-426 ship located in the landing docks." a voice said. "That's the one we obliterate."   
Poe realized they were talking about Luke's ship and quickly grabbed his communicator to talk with Finn.

"FINN!" Poe began. "I've been shot, but I should be ok! They took Jo and I saw Rey on their ship!"  
Luke and Finn looked at each other worried.   
"You and Luke need to get away from there NOW!" Poe began. "They're coming for you guys any second!" 

Luke and Finn looked out the window and saw Kylo's ship approaching them. They both quickly rushed outside. Luke slipped and fell, but Finn helped him up and the two of them kept going. Within the next second, their ship blew into a massive explosion.

 

Kylo looked out the window of his ship and watched as Luke's ship blew up. Rey stood beside him and saw what happened. Her eyes were filled with tears.   
"What have I done?" she managed to say.   
Kylo then looked at her.   
"You've gained your freedom." he responded. "And I have gained a chance to live my grandfather's legacy without any interferences....Thank you."   
Kylo walked away, but Rey fell to her knees and cried.   
"I'm so sorry Luke." she whispered. 

 

Finn was sitting with Luke inside a small alley. He looked up and saw Kylo's ship disappear in the rain. He sat there, trying to catch his breath and looked at Luke who was doing the same.   
"How did they find us?" Luke asked.  
"I don't know." Finn answered. "But it's pretty obvious who they were after."   
"Yeah. I don't know what I would've done." Luke said.   
"At least they didn't find you." they both said at the same time. 

The two of them looked at each other for a moment confused.   
"WHAT? They were clearly after you!" they both said in unison again.   
"Stop doing that!" Luke said as he got up angrily and started to walk off.   
Finn followed him. 

 

"Hey!" he began. "Mr. Skywalker, Sir,....what should I call you?"   
Luke stopped and looked at him for a moment.   
"Luke will do." he said and continued walking.   
"Ok, Luke." Finn began. "Why do you think the First Order was after me? I mean, c'mon. You're Luke Skywalker. The last Jedi....I'm just an ex Stormtrooper. Trust me, I'm nothing special." 

Luke then looked at him.   
"Don't ever say that." he began. "You are special....you just don't know it."  
Finn didn't know how to react to Luke saying that to him. For his entire life he was part of a matched set when he was a Stormtrooper. To have someone like Luke Skywalker saying they saw greatness in him meant a lot. 

 

Both of them found an old, empty garage and went inside for shelter.  
"Listen kid." Luke began. "This is the perfect time for you to leave this fight. Kylo Ren is after you and he won't stop as long as he knows you're alive....That's all I want for you. To stay alive." 

Finn then thought about what Leia had told him and looked at Luke.   
"You DID know my mother." he began. "You know something else about her you're not telling me."   
There was a moment of silence between them and Finn was growing frustrated. 

 

"The First Order killed your mother." Luke began. "They were under orders of Snoke to specifically kill her before you were to be born.....She wasn't just and excellent fighter. She was literally the best fighter in the entire Resistance. She was a big threat to them....They discovered she was expecting a child and they didn't want anyone to avenge her death."   
"What about my father?" Finn asked. "Why wasn't he with his wife when they murdered her and took me?" 

"Your father wasn't married to your mother....he didn't even know that you were already born." Luke began. "They were separated for a few months."   
Finn felt his heart sink as Luke told him all of this.   
"And whatever happened to him? My father?" he asked as he held back tears. 

Luke looked at him and paused for a moment as he tried to pull himself together.   
"His heart was broken after discovering your mother's death....." he began. "And he wanted to take his life." 

 

Finn turned away from him and quietly sobbed. Luke looked away from Finn and wiped a tear from his eye. Suddenly Finn was ready to leave. Just as he was about to step out of the door, Luke stopped him.   
"Where are you going?" he asked.   
"I'm going to find a way to get to the First Order and fix all of this." Finn answered. 

"What are you thinking?" Luke began. "How are you going to face them? You just discovered you have the force, but that isn't enough! If you face them right now you'll die!"   
Finn then looked at Luke.  
"I know that my mother wanted me safe." he began. "But from what I've heard, she was a fighter who wouldn't back down from anything. I'd expect that she'd want a son who was just like her. So that's why I'm not running away from this fight." 

 

As Luke looked at Finn, he realized how determined and headstrong he was. It was clear that he didn't need protecting.   
"Alright then." he began. "But you could at least let me help prepare you." 

Luke then reached inside of his robe and grabbed a lightsaber. He looked at Finn, but Finn didn't want to take it. It was the same lightsaber he used on Starkiller Base.  
"What's wrong?" Luke asked.   
"The last time I used that weapon, I wasn't the same." he answered. 

 

Luke looked a bit confused for a moment. Finn then took off his shirt and turned around revealing his spine. There were surgery scars all down his back and his spine was almost entirely mechanical.   
"I can find another way to fight." Finn said as he turned back around to face Luke. 

"Let me show you something." Luke said as he removed a glove from his right hand.   
Finn was surprised to see that Luke had a mechanical hand.   
"You see this." Luke began. "This was from my first lightsaber fight. I thought I could handle my opponent and underestimated him. After I got this, yeah, I was scared, but......I lived to fight another day." 

Finn then smiled a little. Luke's words had motivated him. He reached out to Luke and grabbed the lightsaber. 


	9. Revelation

Poe tried to fly his ship to the Resistance Base, but was feeling the pain of his injury growing. Lando then decided to take control over the ship.  
"You need to try to contain that wound." Lando began. "I've got it from here." 

Poe then reached to his communicator and tried to see if he could contact Finn.   
"Finn." he began. "You there?"   
There was no response. He then looked at Lando. 

"I saw Luke's ship before we left." he began. "I don't know if they made it."   
Poe then looked as if he had failed at everything. He was severely injured and he felt responsible for losing Luke and Finn.   
"But there's still hope." Lando said. 

Poe then sat up and looked at him.   
"Hope?" he asked.   
"There's a chance that they could still be out there." Lando said. "Don't worry, if they are, they'll find us. I believe that."   
Poe then laid back down with his hand over his wound. 

 

In Could City, Finn and Luke were still hidden an old garage. Luke was showing Finn a better stance for dueling.   
"Great." Luke began. "Now, you're going to swing at me the way I showed you."   
Finn then looked at him shocked. 

"I...I can't swing at you." he began. "What if I hurt you?"   
"You didn't ask yourself that when you threw that dumpster at me earlier today." Luke replied with a smirk.   
They both laughed and prepared themselves in the stance. Luke was holding his green lightsaber and Finn was holding the blue one. 

Within the next second, Finn made an effort to do what he had practiced, but failed in the execution.   
"Damnit." Finn said under his breath.   
"Don't worry Finn." Luke reassured him. "It just takes some getting used to. It wasn't easy for me either." 

"I just feel like....there's something else I'm not doing." Finn said as he took a seat.   
Luke then looked at him.   
"Have you ever tapped into the force before?" he asked.   
"What do you mean?" Finn asked.  
"If you want to execute that move perfectly, you'll have to tap into the force." Luke began. "I'm sure you can do it....Has the force resonated with you at any point before today?" 

 

Finn thought about it.   
"Well, there was the other night." he began. "We were on our way to Cloud City and I had this unusual dream....There was a voice telling me that if I trust in the force, they will guide me." 

Luke was surprised to hear him say that.  
"Who?" he began. "Who said they would guide you?"   
"I didn't see their face, I just heard a voice." Finn began. "They said I will also be given the chance to prove myself, but should I fail....your family's legacy will suffer....Maybe it had something do with what I promised General Leia. I told her I'd bring her family back together."   
"Is that all they said." Luke asked.   
"Pretty much." Finn began. "But it wasn't General Leia's voice. It sounded like a young man's voice. Isn't that weird?" 

Luke realized who it was that was speaking to Finn.   
"Has he spoken to you since?" he asked.  
"No. He hasn't." Finn began. "It probably wasn't the force though. I did say it was a dream."  
Finn had gotten up and prepared his area to rest for the night. 

 

Luke walked over to him.   
"Finn." he began. "When we go to take on the First Order,....I don't want you fighting Kylo Ren."   
Finn was comfortable and about to rest, but was curious as to why Luke would ask him that.   
"Why do you not want me to fight him?" he asked.   
"You're still in training and I can only imagine how advanced he has gotten since your last encounter." Luke began. "That is a fight only one of you would walk away from." 

Finn then understood what he meant.   
"So, what happens if we run into him?" he asked.  
"I will fight him if need be." Luke answered. "Get your rest. We leave Cloud City first thing in the morning."   
As Finn tried to rest up, Luke worried about getting to the First Order. He knew that if Finn were to fight Kylo Ren, the outcome wouldn't be great. He knew he wasn't ready.

 

Kylo Ren walked with Rey by his side down the halls of a Star Destroyer.   
"Where are you taking me?" she asked angrily. "You told me that after I helped you, you would take me to the outer rims and be done with me!"   
"I intend to keep my promise." Kylo began. "But first, someone wants to thank you for helping us win this war." 

They both then entered a dark room. Rey kept following him and could see a giant hologram  sitting on a throne.   
"Is that....?" she asked frightened.   
"Yes." Kylo began then looked at Snoke. "I have brought the girl. She has helped us eliminate my enemy and thanks to her, we will thrive in ruling the galaxy." 

"Who do you think you're trying to fool?" Snoke began angrily. "You and I both know he's still alive!"   
Kylo looked surprised.   
"But sir, I was there." Kylo began. "There's no way he survived."   
"HE'S LIVING AND BREATHING AS WE SPEAK!!!!" Snoke yelled. "All you did was drive that Stormtrooper into the hands of Skywalker so he's left to train him!" 

Rey then looked at Kylo.  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL LUKE?!!! NOT FINN!!!!" she yelled as she hit Kylo.   
She then realized she was almost responsible for Finn's death.   
"I almost killed Finn...." she said in shock.   
It was bad enough that Rey was intending to eliminate Luke for her own freedom, but the idea of causing any harm to Finn made her feel sick.   
"Who is this Finn?" Kylo asked her.   
"It is what she calls him." Snoke answered. "The Stormtrooper." 

For some reason, learning Finn's name made Kylo start to see him as a human being and not just another Stormtrooper. He wasn't just a number....he was now an actual person to him.   
"I'm done with this!" Rey said as she turned around to storm out. 

Some Stormtroopers tried to stop her from leaving the room, but she used the force to knock them in different direction. Rey avoided their shots and continued to fight them until she suddenly felt the force freeze her from her movements. 

 

"KYLO REN! YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME!" Snoke began. "You fail to do what I ask. My granddaughter has been a better help to the First Order than you have!"   
Suddenly Jo entered the room dressed in all black. Her hand was out as she walked revealing that she was the one who force froze Rey.   
"What do you say we do with her?" Jo began. "She's IS the chosen one after all. We can't just waste a power like that....how about sending her to conditioning?" 

Kylo then looked at Snoke.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he began. "That's only a program we use for Stormtroopers! It could have a critical affect on her mind!"   
"That's the point!" Snoke said to him.   
Jo then started to use the force to move Rey out of the room. Rey tried to fight back, but couldn't. She made eye contact with Kylo before she was exited from the room. Kylo then looked at Snoke. 

"You are growing soft!" Snoke began. "I can see the light interfering with your thoughts!"   
Kylo then dropped to his knees and begged for mercy.   
"It's not! I promise!" he began. "What do I have to do to prove myself to you?"  
"I want you to do what you have failed to do!" Snoke began. "I'm giving you one more chance to kill him. Should you fail this time, I will be the one to kill YOU!"   
Kylo then had a deep move of fear overcome him.  
 

 

Suddenly the sound of Rey's scream could be heard. Back in Cloud City, Finn quickly woke up. He could sense that she was in some major pain.   
"LUKE!!!" Finn yelled as he ran to him.  
Luke then woke up and saw Finn standing near him.   
"It's Rey!" Finn began as he panicked. "She's in trouble! I could sense it! She was being tortured! We've got to leave now!" 

Luke then tried to calm Finn down.   
"Finn!" he began. "We'll go, but we need a ship first."   
Finn then prepared to go outside.   
"Then I'll find one!" he said.  
"It's the middle of the night!" Luke began. "You won't find someone willing to give you a ship at this hour!"   
"I can try!" Finn said as he hurried outside. 

Luke watched as Finn ran off into the night. It was obvious to him that Finn's feelings for Rey were just as she had felt about him. They cared for each other deeply, but Luke's biggest concern was what would happen once they reach the First Order. He knew that it would be nearly impossible for Finn to defeat Kylo. Finn's connection with the force wasn't where it needed to be if he wanted to beat him.

Luke then walked over to the door of the garage and looked at the sky. The storm had cleared and the stars were visible over the quiet city. Luke took a deep breath as he looked at the stars.   
"Father." he began. "I know this is part of your plan, but....nothing I learned from Obi-Wan or Yoda has prepared me for this....These are only things I could've learned from you." 


	10. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of this chapter. I've been very busy today and when I finally had time to write, I realized this was the perfect place to put this in the story before I move forward. Happy New Year everyone! :)

As Hux commanded the First Order officers, Jo approached him.   
"Supreme Leader Snoke informs me that you've gained some intel on the Resistance." Hux said.   
"That I did." Jo began with a smile. "You miss me?"   
Hux then turned to face her.  
"Greatly." he began. "I've been here with Kylo Ren. You and I both know that he never gets anything done. I still wonder why he got put into power rather than you." 

"My grandfather saw potential in him because he thought he'd be able to create another Darth Vader." Jo began. "He only got his position of power because he's a Skywalker."   
"But that's the thing." Hux began. "He's not a Skywalker. He's a Solo." 

Jo thought about what he said and realized he had a point. She then stepped closer to him.   
"Exactly." she began with a sinister smile. "And that's what kills him on the inside....It'll be the death of him."   
She then handed Hux a micro-drive containing files.   
"With this, you can find exactly where every Resistance base is in the galaxy." she began. "Their exact coordinates are in those files so you can take whatever they throw at you."   
Hux smiled loving her resourcefulness. 

"And what of the force users?" he asked.   
"Don't you worry about that." Jo began. "I've got them right where I want them....Pretty soon all of this will be over. We'll both get promoted and rule the galaxy together."   
Jo then gave Hux a gentle kiss and left the room. 

 

At the Resistance Base, Poe was rushed to medical care as his wound increased. Doctors observed his injury and quickly treated it.   
"I need to speak to Admiral Ackbar!" Poe demanded as he lay on the medical bed. 

Moments later, Admiral Ackbar entered the room with Lando.  
"Calrissian tells me that the First Order has Rey and Jo in their custody, but what of Finn? Did he find Luke Skywalker? Those were the orders of General Leia." he asked.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Poe began. "We were separated from both of them. After attacking us, the First Order blew up Skywalker's ship before it could get away." 

Everyone in the room was surprised to hear this and grew very concerned.   
"You mean to tell me that both Luke Skywalker AND Finn were killed!" Ackbar responded.   
Poe then looked at Lando and back at Ackbar.  
"I know this sounds crazy." he began. "But I believe they could still be alive."   
"Did you see them? Have you had any contact with them after the attack?" Ackbar asked.

"No." Poe admitted.  
Everyone in the room then started to panic until Lando managed to shut them up.  
"Hold on everyone." he began. "Now I know it's been years since I did my part for all of you, but hear the boy out.....I know you're all worried right now and have good reason to be, but if it's one thing I remember about you all, is your strong sense of hope.....Poe and I have hope that Luke and Finn are still alive." 

Lando then looked at Ackbar and walked over to him.   
"You were there with me back in the day." he began. "Where's that spirit of hope you guys all once had."   
Ackbar then looked at Lando for a moment as the room was silent.   
"It died along with Luke Skywalker and Finn." he responded. 

 

Suddenly everyone continued to panic. Poe and Lando looked at each other.   
"Everyone go to the strategic room!" Ackbar began. "We'll have to begin planning our next move."   
Ackbar then looked at Poe. 

"I told you we should've sent more Resistance members on the mission, but you never listen!" he said.   
Resistance members were quickly leaving the room. Ackbar then looked at Lando.   
"I never thought I'd see the day when Lando Calrissian would allow for something like this to happen." he began. "Now without General Leia, guess who's got to pick up the pieces of this?....I'm too old for this."   
He then exited, leaving Lando and Poe there. 

"We are wasting time here!" Poe began as he sat up. "We need to get to the First Order base!"   
He was bandaged up and his arm was in a sling. Suddenly Chewbacca walked in and roared. Lando was happy to see him and gave him a hug.   
"Hey there buddy." he said.   
Chewie then walked over to Poe and put something in his hand.   
"What is it?" Lando asked as he tried to get a good look.   
"They're keys to a lock." Poe began. "The lock on the Millenium Falcon."   
"Who put a lock on the Falcon?" Lando asked. 

"It was done after Rey was taken to Ahch-To. General Leia wanted it locked up so nothing was messed with inside it." Poe explained.   
He then grew a smile and got off the medical bed.   
"Where are you going?" Lando asked.  
"I'm about to fly the Millenium Falcon and kick some First Order ass!" Poe began. "You coming?"   
Lando smiled and began to follow him, but then stopped for a second.  
"Wait." he began. "Shouldn't we get some x-wing pilots to follow us there? I don't see how they'd agree to following us if everyone's freaking out right now."   
Poe then looked at Lando and smiled.   
"I got a plan." he said. 

 

Resistance members were working in their usual stations until they suddenly heard Admiral Ackbar's voice over their intercom.   
"I'm going to need a squad of pilots heading over to the x-wings." the voice began. "You'll follow the Millenium Falcon and it's pilot will give you orders from there. We will be taking on the First Order. Man your stations and may the force be with you." 

Ackbar had stepped out of his office after hearing the orders and was surprised that everyone was quickly getting prepared.   
"What are you doing? I didn't command that!" he said. 

In a quiet area near the Falcon, R2-D2 was set up to the intercom. He had been playing clips of Ackbar's speech he had stored into the intercom.   
"Thanks R2!" Poe said.   
Lando looked at Poe and smiled.   
"I can't believe that worked." he said as they stepped onto the ship.   
"When you've been around droids as much as I have, you figure out a few things." Poe responded as he smiled at BB8.

Poe and Chewie sat in the pilot's seats and got the ship ready for take off. Suddenly, Poe noticed a call coming in from Ackbar and got worried, but he answered it anyway.   
"Hey Admiral." he began nervously. "How are you doing?"   
"How am I doing?" Ackbar began. "Is that all you can say?" 

"Listen, Admiral." Poe began. "This was my doing. I understand that your upset, but..."   
"Upset?" Ackbar began. "I was at first, but then I realized we needed someone to give us a good kick in the right direction. Everyone's ready for your leave Mr. Dameron....As a matter of fact, you have the makings to be a potential General one day. Leadership has always been a quality of yours....We're ready when you are and have back up prepared as well."   
Poe then smiled and pulled the lever at the controls as the Falcon began to move.   
"Good to hear." he began. "Let's do this." 


	11. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be the last short chapter. I've been very busy today again. Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next few chapters are going to be pretty intense!

On Could City, Luke was inside of a ship that Finn managed to find. Finn stepped aboard after inspecting the outside. He walked over and saw Luke sitting at the controls.   
"This looks like its in some rough condition." Luke began. "But I'm sure it'll work well enough to get us there."   
Luke then flipped some switches and pulled a lever, causing the ship to rise off the ground and move to the sky. He looked at Finn for a moment.   
"You gonna help me pilot this thing?" he asked. 

Finn then sat in the co-pilot chair and looked at all the controls.  
"I have a confession." he began. "I'm not exactly a pilot. I'm more of a gunner type of guy."   
"Well you're going to learn today." Luke began. "Press that button on your right. The blue one."   
Finn pressed it and suddenly the lever near him began to light up. 

 

Luke then began walking Finn through the basics of piloting. Finn was worried at First, but started to get the hang of it. He grew a smile as he flew the ship.   
"This isn't so bad." he said.   
"You're a fast learner." Luke began. "Either that, or I'm just a good teacher." 

There was then a silent moment between them and Finn looked at Luke.   
"Luke." he began. "Thank you."   
"For what? Showing you how to pilot a ship?" Luke began. "It's no big deal."   
"Well, not just that." Finn began. "You also gave me a few tips to use when dueling lightsabers, you've encouraged me and you've shown concern for me. I just wanted to thank you for everything."   
Luke then smiled at him.   
"That's what I'm here for." he said. 

 

 

Moments later, they arrived at the First Order base. They were shocked to see  it was built on a very rocky planet. Tall mountains were seen in all directions. The base was near a giant waterfall that was seen in the distance. 

They landed the ship a good ways away from the base and quickly exited.   
"Whoa!" Finn said in amazement as he looked at the mountain range.   
"Yep." Luke began. "What a site. And it's quiet....a little too quiet." 

Finn was then able to sense danger coming straight their way. Luke was able to sense it too.   
"Look out!" Finn yelled.  
"Got it." Luke said as he turned around to see three blasts from a tie fighter coming at him. 

He then froze all three blasts in mid air and redirected them toward the tie fighter causing it to explode. Luke then looked at Finn who was just starring back at him in complete shock. 

"That....was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" he said.   
Luke then smiled a little.   
"Yeah." he began. "I still got it." 

 

Suddenly more tie fighters showed up along with a few Stormtroopers who began shooting at them. Finn and Luke took out their lightsabers and fought them off. As they worked together, Luke noticed how much Finn had started to improve at wielding the lightsaber. Pretty soon, the Stormtroopers were eliminated, but tie fighters continued to shoot at them. 

Within the next second, the tie fighters were getting shot at by something else. The two of them looked up and saw the Millennium Falcon followed by a huge fleet of Resistance pilots show up. Finn smiled knowing that it was Poe's doing. He then looked at Luke.   
"Looks like the First Order doesn't stand a chance." he said with a smile.

 

 

At the First Order base, Kylo ran into Jo in an empty hallway. She then used the force to knock him into the wall. Kylo then charged at her ready to fight, but Jo quickly turned around and force froze him.   
"Nice try, but we both know I'm always one step ahead of you." she said as she released her grip. 

"What was the purpose of you doing that?" Kylo asked angrily.   
"Hux informed that while I was gone, you both....got into a disagreement." Jo began. "One that was resolved unfairly."   
"So what?" Kylo began. "Your boyfriend was being his typical self and I resolved it on my own. Now he's sent you to fight his battles. How quaint." 

Jo then started force choking Kylo.   
"I chose to attack you on my own." Jo began. "He had nothing to do with it....It's actions like yours are what's driving my grandfather to become more and more upset....You can never do anything right!"   
Jo then let go of him and watched as Kylo caught his breath.   
"Doesn't feel good, does it?" she said.

Kylo then stood up and faced her. The two of them have had a bit of a rivalry for quite sometime. Although Jo was a tad more powerful than Kylo Ren, he still held a higher position than her under Snoke. Jo never thought he deserved it. She felt that she could do a much better job. 

 

"Why did you have the girl sent to conditioning when you knew I had persuaded her to work with me already?" Kylo began. "You're just going to damage her mind....Your actions were pointless! I had everything under control." 

"No. You didn't." Jo began. "You've been a pathetic, nervous wreck....I had her sent to conditioning so she can stay on our side....It's a wonder we haven't sent you yet."   
"You don't know what you're talking about." Kylo said angrily.   
"Ah, but I do." Jo began. "It's obvious you're slowly being affected by the light...It's because you're full of guilt, because you're scared.....because you know you're not a REAL Skywalker." 

Kylo then grew very angry and ignited his lightsaber.   
"DARTH VADER'S BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS!!!!" he yelled.   
Jo didn't even flench and actually smirked at him.   
"That's true." Jo began. "But you're not the only one....and you know it. It's been killing you on the inside for so long too." 

Jo then started to continue walking, but suddenly the alarms in the building went off. Kylo could sense that Luke and Finn weren't too far away. He then looked back at Jo.  
"You may have Vader running through your veins, but your greatest fear has Anakin Skywalker in theirs." Jo said to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be the last short chapter. I've been very busy today again. Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next few chapters are going to be pretty intense!


	12. Betrayal

As Poe flew the Millennium Falcon, he helped clear the way for Luke and Finn to enter the base. On the ground, the two of them took out Stormtroopers in every direction. Once they made their way inside, Luke looked at Finn. 

"You go find Rey and Jo." Luke began. "I'll distract Kylo Ren from harming you....If you don't hear from me anytime soon, I want you to keep going and get the girls to safety."   
Finn nodded in agreement and the two of them went their separate ways. 

 

As Finn made his way down the hall, he carried a blaster and tried to be as quiet as possible. He remembered that most First Order bases happened to have specific wings where prisoners were kept and figured that the girls were there. 

Finn continued to walk more, but suddenly started to sense danger. He made his way around a corner and saw two Stormtroopers. They immediately shot at him, but Finn quickly took them out. He then noticed Jo was there too.

"Jo?" he said surprised.   
She then ran to him and gave him a hug.   
"They told me they killed you and Luke." she began. "I was worried that no one would come....They were moving me to another cell and then that's when you showed up."   
"Everything's going to be okay." Finn began. "Where's Rey?"

Jo then started to tear up and grabbed his hand.  
"Jo. Where is she?" Finn asked.

 

Moments later, the two of them entered a room and suddenly a light came on revealing Rey laying unconscious in a lab.   
"Rey." Finn said as he rushed over to her.   
He looked at her calm, resting face and began to cry as he hugged her. Finn then noticed some equipment in the lab that looked familiar. 

"This equipment is used for conditioning Stormtroopers." Finn began. "It's used to control their mind....why is she in here?"   
Jo then stepped closer to him.   
"Because of who she is." Jo began. "She's important in this war." 

"What are you saying?" Finn asked.   
"I'm saying....that Rey would be beneficial to the First Order." Jo began. "And so would you."   
Suddenly Jo used the force to knock Finn to the shelves. Finn stood up in shock and looked at her. 

"You have the force." he began. "You're working for them! This was all a set up!"   
"Exactly." Jo. "And now you're here as well.....You have two choices. One, get killed by Kylo Ren as soon as he finds you or two, you could surrender your life to my grandfather and use your untapped potential." 

Finn then used the force to attack her, but Jo avoided him with ease. They both continued to fight until suddenly Finn felt something pull him back causing him to fall onto the ground. He looked up and realized it was Rey. 

Jo smirked realizing her job was done. Rey would eliminate Finn easily. She headed toward the door and stopped to look at him. It brought her satisfaction to see Finn terrified.   
"Rey." she began. "See that he is taken care of."   
Jo then left the room.

 

Finn continued to look at Rey as she walked closer to him.   
"Rey." Finn began. "This isn't you. The First Order, they've messed with your mind....I'm not going to fight you."   
"Then this should be easy." Rey said as she started attacking him.   
Finn avoided most of her attacks and tried to talk with her. 

"I know the real Rey is in there." Finn began. "Please just listen to me!"   
Rey used the force to lift him off the ground.  
"Rey! Please!" Finn began. "Don't let them win! They only want your power!"  
Rey then began force choking him.   
"Don't do this....Rey." Finn managed to say. 

Rey then stopped choking him, but tossed him to the wall and stepped closer to him. She reached to his side and took the lightsaber from him.   
"Who helped you get off Jakku?" Finn began. "Who came back for you on Starkiller base? From the moment I met you, I saw something special in you....but it's not what they see! They see your power!....I saw my future. Something worth fighting for." 

Rey turned on the lightsaber. Finn began to tear up.   
"So if you're going to kill me, do it." he began. "But just know that you're not alone in this galaxy."   
Rey then prepared to cut his throat.  
"I love you." Finn managed to say as he stared into her eyes. 

 

Suddenly, Rey stopped and had a vision. She saw all the time she had spent with Finn and how he'd always put her first. During her vision, she heard voices and was able to see the life of the chosen one before her. She saw how Anakin Skywalker's love for Padme drove him to madness and eventually led to the death of Padme. Rey then heard a voice say, "Don't make the same mistake I did....Live the life I missed out on." Rey suddenly blinked ending her vision.

 

 She turned off the lightsaber and let go of her grip on Finn. Her eyes were watery as she stepped closer to him.   
"I love you too." she said as she put her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him. 

After the kiss, Finn hugged her tightly.   
"It's ok." he began. "I'm not going anywhere. You know that."   
Rey wiped her face and looked at him.   
"I've done some terrible things recently." she began. "I agreed to have Luke killed, then I realized they were after you....I'm a monster."   
"No you're not." Finn began as he continued to comfort her. "Sometimes emotions make us do crazy things, but it's up to us to decide whether we want those emotions to take over us." 

 

 

In another area of the First Order base, Luke quietly stepped into another hall. He suddenly could sense Kylo near him. Luke turned around and saw Kylo standing before him.   
"Where is he?" Kylo asked.   
"That's all you're worried about?" Luke began in anger. "Your mother was just murdered at your father's memorial!"   
"Both of which were my doing." Kylo responded. 

Luke walked towards him.   
"Have you no shame?" he began. "What is wrong with you?"   
"You know why I did that." Kylo began. "To gain respect from Supreme Leader. He is wise. Wiser than you will ever be." 

"Wise?" Luke began. "Since when did wisdom encourage someone to kill their own parents? That's idiotic is what that is!"   
"I hardly think you're in place to speak of Snoke in such a way." Kylo began. "Snoke is right in every choice he makes. Rather than you, a Jedi who makes selfish mistakes that come back to haunt you." 

Luke then grew pretty angry, but kept calm.   
"I'll tell you this right now." he began. "Call them mistakes if you want, but I'm damn proud of them." 

Kylo then turned on his lightsaber and charged toward Luke who quickly got his lightsaber ready for battle. The two of them began to duel and used their surroundings in the fight. 

 

 

Finn and Rey walked through the base as quietly as they could, but ended up running into some Stormtroopers. As they fought them off, Finn noticed Jo making her way towards them.   
"We've got to go!" Finn said.   
The two of them hurried away, but came across more Stormtroopers. General Hux was with them. There were dozens of Stormtroopers surrounding them with their guns ready to fire. Jo tried to get closer to them. Her eyes met Rey's as she got closer. 

"There's nowhere to run." Hux said. "What a shame....such wasted potential....Especially you FN-2187. You quickly went from one of our greatest examples to our biggest disappointment....Kill them on my command."   
Suddenly Rey grabbed Finn's lightsaber, ignited it and although she was preparing to fight Jo, she ended up striking Hux by mistake.

 

 Jo saw this happen before her and feel to her knees at Hux's side.   
Stormtroopers began shooting at Finn and Rey as they tried to escape. Jo looked up in anger and screamed. Her skin was slowly turning pale and her hair grew longer. 

Finn and Rey were shocked at seeing this. They'd never anything like that before. Jo stood up and her eyes began glowing. Finn grabbed Rey's hand and started backing away.   
"Let's go." he suggested.   
Suddenly Jo had lightning coming from her hands. Rey handed the lightsaber back to Finn.   
"Go find Luke." she began. "I can handle her."   
Finn worried about Rey, but trusted that she'd defeat her. He then hurried away to find Luke.


	13. Fallen

In the sky, x-wings were battling tie fighters and gave it their all. Poe flew the Millennium Falcon with help from Chewie as they fought their enemies. Admiral Ackbar flew his own ship and helped them as well. Never before, had there been such a big battle in the skies. Not since years ago when the Rebels fought the Empire. 

 

Inside the base, Kylo Ren continued to fight Luke. Their duel had caused quite a bit of destruction, but neither one of them were ready to back down. Although Luke was able to hold his own, he could tell that his nephew had gotten stronger since he saw him last.   
"Ben!" Luke began. "Your parents never wanted this for you. It hurt them to see what you've become!"   
"Stop calling me Ben!" Kylo yelled in anger as he continued to fight.   
"I know that deep down, there's light inside you." Luke began. "You can get a second chance."   
"That light went away a long time ago!" Kylo said. 

 

While Finn was supposed to look for Luke, he couldn't help, but worry about Rey. Jo had went full on Sith and he worried if Rey could actually beat her. He looked at his lightsaber for a moment and decided to go back to her. 

 

Rey fought Jo with as much power as she had, but it was a very close fight. Their fight moved to the operating room where First Order officers did most of their intel. The room was empty and the officers were nowhere in sight. The girls continued to fight and use the force against each other. Jo knocked Rey into some computers and walked over to a desk full of various controls. Jo saw the micro drive she gave Hux earlier, plugged into the monitor.

"You want to take away my world." Jo began. "Then I'll take away yours."  
She then pressed a combination of buttons on the desk. Rey quickly got up and attacked her, but Jo was managing to withstand her attacks.   
"No!" Rey yelled. 

 

Jo then pressed the final button. As Finn finally made it to where Rey was, he could sense danger from afar. He could the hear cries and screams of hundreds of people. Luke could hear it too as he continued to fight Kylo. Luke could sense their pain and wept for them. 

 

That one final action caused numerous Resistance ships and x-wings in the sky to blow up instantly. During her time spying on the Resistance, Jo managed to place detonators in over half of their ships. Not only that, but she had placed a massive one beneath the Resistance home base which also detonated causing the mass murder of hundreds of Resistance members. 

Fortunately, there were a few ships that didn't get tampered with. The Falcon being one of them. Poe was extremely worried and tried to contact Ackbar.   
"Admiral Ackbar!" he began. "Do you copy?" 

There was no response. Poe felt his heart sink as he lost many of his fellow pilots. He then tried to contact home base to let them know what happened, but was surprised when he realized that the Resistance base and everyone who stayed behind was completely gone. 

Rey was in shock and horror as she watched dozens of x-wings and Resistance ships engulfed in flames falling from the sky. Jo looked over and noticed Finn had come back.   
"Oh, it seems I forgot the most important one." Jo said as she shocked him with lightning. 

 

Rey fought back at her and Finn got back up. Finn helped Rey attack her by using his newfound force abilities. The three of them took their fight outside on a bridge of the base. As this happened, a large Resistance ship fell into the side of a mountain causing a huge landslide coming their way. Rey and Finn grew concerned, but Jo was more focused on fighting them. She continued using her lightning, but ended up accidentally breaking the bridge in half. 

Each side swung downward hitting into two separate cliffs. Finn used one hand to try to hold on to what was left of their side of the bridge and the other hand holding onto Rey. She was terrified at seeing the far drop below and the massive landslide coming their way. Jo was far on the other side and still extremely angry. She got even more so upset at realizing that her lightning couldn't reach them. They were too far away. 

 

Finn held on for his dear life and tried to climb up, but was struggling to do so with one hand. He looked down at Rey as he continued to hold her hand. 

"It's going to be ok." he began. "We can get out of this. The force can help us. It has to."   
Rey then closed her eyes for a moment and tried to tap into the force just as she's done before. She then opened her eyes and looked at Finn. 

"Finn." she began. "You can't get to safety if you're holding on to me....You have to let me go."   
"No!" Finn began. "I'm not doing that!"  
Rey saw the landslide coming for them and started to tear up.   
"Finn. You have to." she said. 

Finn started to tear up too.  
"No!" he began. "I just got you back! If I let you go, you'll die! You can't die! You're everyone's last hope! You have a purpose! Don't you understand?"   
"So do you!" Rey began as she cried. "You have a purpose too!...I know you don't want to let go, but the force is with me. I can feel it. I trust it....I love you Finn."   
Rey then let go of him and fell. 

"REY!" Finn cried as he watched her fall.   
He brought himself to climb up a little more and get to safety just as the landslide came through. Finn watched from the cliff as he wept for Rey. He hit the ground in anger and yelled. 

Finn then stood up, got himself together and looked at his lightsaber. He could hear one of the last things Rey said to him.   
"You have a purpose too!" he heard her voice say.   
Finn then realized that she was right. He always knew that deep down inside, he was meant for something more. There was always this empty void within him that longed for answers. He then turned around and went to go find Luke.

 

 

Moments later, Finn entered a large room and saw Luke dueling Kylo Ren high above him on a different floor. They both noticed he was there.   
"Finn!" Luke began as he fought Kylo. "Get away from here! I've got this!"  
Kylo continued to fight Luke and suddenly knocked him down to the bottom floor. 

"LUKE!!" Finn yelled as he hurried over to him.   
He knelt down beside Luke who had clearly broken his leg.   
"Finn." Luke managed to say. "Leave me. You need to get away from him! He's too powerful for you to fight....Please,....just get to safety. That's all I want." 

Suddenly Kylo was standing a few feet away from Finn.   
"How convenient." Kylo began. "It's as if the force brought us together. Luke, me....and you!" 


	14. Revealed

Finn looked at Luke with a concerned look.   
"I told you to get the girls to safety." Luke managed to say.   
"I tried, but it turns out, Jo is with them." Finn began. "As for Rey, she's gone....she gave her life to save me....I'm so sorry I've failed you."   
"Finn. It's not your fault." Luke began. "Just get to safety."   
"I can't." Finn began. "Not when I can help you."

Finn then turned to look at Kylo and stood up. This was his first time seeing Kylo since waking from his coma. He was a little nervous, but kept calm.  
"His leg is broken!" Finn began. "Just let us leave here peacefully and we'll stay as far away from you as possible." 

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kylo began. "I've tried to kill you many times before. This is my last chance and I can't ruin it."   
"What is your problem with me?" Finn asked.  
"The fact that you exist is the problem!" Kylo answered as he prepared to attack Finn with his lightsaber.   
Finn blocked his attack and the two of them began dueling. 

 

 

Outside, Poe was struggling to fight the tie fighters. There were just too many of them. It also didn't help knowing the fact that what was left of the Resistance was pretty much just the few x-wings that remained. It wasn't much, but they continued to fight their enemies. Poe was still traumatized by what he had witnessed moments earlier and was worried he himself might not make it out of this one. 

Suddenly, Lando walked up to him as he flew.   
"You're supposed to be in the gunning chair!" Poe began. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm giving you a break." Lando began. "You're stressed out and tensing up! You go down to the gunning chair. Let me take over flying for a bit." 

Poe's hands were still on the controls and he didn't know what to do. Lando gave him a pat on the back and carefully removed Poe's hands from the controls.   
"It's ok Dameron." Lando began. "Just breathe." 

Poe then took a deep breath and tried to relax.  
"What you did here today will go down in history." Lando said to him.   
Poe nodded, but was still not feeling himself. He took another deep breath and headed to the gunning chair.

 

 

Kylo and Finn were still dueling a very intense fight. Luke watched them and was worried about the outcome. He carefully tried to stand, but was still hurting.   
"I see you've had some training!" Kylo began as he swung at Finn. "But I've had more!"   
Kylo then knocked the lightsaber out of Finn's hand and kicked him. Just as Finn tried to reach for his lightsaber, Luke saw Kylo preparing to attack him. Within the next second, Kylo sung at Finn, but Luke jumped in the way. 

"NO!" Finn yelled.   
He then used the force to knock Kylo a few feet away. Finn looked at Luke's wound and saw that his shoulder had a cut on it. Had the cut been any deeper, he could've lost his arm. Finn could see that Luke was in some serious pain and growing weak. 

He was able to sense Kylo preparing to attack him from behind and quickly turned around to continue fighting him.   
"Every time!" Kylo began. "Every time! You escape death! Why won't you die? You've ruined my life!" 

Finn then backed up for a moment and looked at Kylo. The comment Kylo made about blaming him for ruining his life, really got to him.  
"RUINED YOUR LIFE?" Finn began angrily. "HOW HAVE I RUINED YOUR LIFE? I was a damn Stormtrooper for crying out loud! If anything, the First Order ruined MY life!" 

Kylo lowered his weapon and looked at Finn.   
"You got to grow up with the perfect life and you threw it all away!" Finn began. "You had a family and parents who loved you! I WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!!!!....Because of the First Order, I lost any chance at a life like you had!" 

 

"You think the First Order is to blame?" Kylo began. "Sure, they took you away and killed your mother, but none of that would've happened if your father didn't run her off!"   
Finn grew angry assuming Kylo didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Run her off?" Finn began. "How dare you say that? My father LOVED my mother! So much even, that he wanted to take his own life because he was so upset!"  
"You don't believe me?" Kylo began. "Why not ask your father right now?"   
Kylo then gestured toward Luke. Finn looked at him in disbelief then back at Kylo. 

 

"No." he began. "I don't believe you! That's impossible."   
He then looked at Luke.   
"LUKE!" he began. "TELL HIM HE'S LYING!!!"   
Luke was speechless as he lay there in pain.   
"I was planning to tell you." Luke began. "I just didn't know how."   
Finn was speechless and trying to process it all. He thought about how every thing from the moment he broke away from conditioning, to this moment right now were all signs preparing him for this day. 

"He didn't tell you because you're an embarrassment!" Kylo began. "He knew your mother was with child before she herself knew, but he remained in denial. He even told your mother he never loved her. That's why she left! She had no place among our family and neither do you....You're nothing more than a bastard!" 

Suddenly, Finn attacked Kylo with his lightsaber. An unusual feeling overcame Finn as he aggressively attacked his cousin. He was feeling a connection with the force, but he was borderline Dark Side territory. Kylo was actually a little intimidated by Finn's newfound rage, but was able to block on him for a moment. Their lightsabers were held against each other as Kylo towered over Finn. As this happened, Finn tried to think of a way to escape this stance. He then started thinking about what Luke taught him.

 

"Now you see why I must kill you!" Kylo began. "With you gone, I can finally claim honor to Darth Vader's legacy as the one true heir.....YOU....WILL NEVER....BE A SKYWALKER!!!!" 

Within the next second, Finn kicked Kylo and escaped the lock. Kylo violently swung at Finn, but Finn was too quick for him. Just as Kylo's saber headed towards his head, Finn spun around and sliced Kylo's right hand clean off. 

"Well I don't want to be a Skywalker!" Finn said as Kylo fell to the ground.   
Kylo held on to his wrist in pain and screamed so loud, it echoed everywhere. Finn then turned around and began to walk away from Kylo, but Kylo stopped him.

"WAIT!" Kylo yelled.  
Finn then looked at him. Tears were falling down Kylo's face as he accepted defeat.   
"I need you to kill me." Kylo began. "If you don't, Snoke will. He said if I failed him once again, he'd kill me. PLEASE!"   
As Finn watched Kylo break down, he actually felt sorry for him.   
"I'm not going to kill you." Finn said.  
"Why not?" Kylo asked.  
"Because I'll turn into you." Finn answered.   
He then turned away from Kylo and walked over to Luke. As he approached Luke, he didn't know what to say. 

Suddenly, Poe ran into the room with Chewie.   
"The Falcon's parked outside." Poe began. "We don't have a lot of time!"  
"Luke's going to need medical attention as soon as possible." Finn said.   
Chewie then helped move Luke out of the room. Poe looked around and could see kylo lying on the ground in the distance. 

"What happened here?" he began as he hurried out. "Where are the girls?"  
"I'll explain in a minute." Finn said as he watched Poe hurry off.  
Finn stopped for a moment and looked at Kylo. Something connected them. Even though Kylo was in extreme pain and lying there miserable, Finn too was hurting just as much. 

"Finn! C'mon!" Poe's voice from afar began. "We've got to go!"  
Finn then looked back at Kylo's direction and saw he was suddenly gone. He looked at the rest of the room and didn't see him anywhere in sight. After that, he hurried to catch up with the others. 


	15. Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late posting this. I was in the emergency room, but everything's ok. I'm fine now. Enjoy. :)

The guys were on the Falcon as it left the planet and flew in space with x-wings following behind it. Since the Resistance Base was entirely wiped out, Poe had set their destination to a place that everyone agreed would be a safer option. 

Lando walked up to Finn and got his attention.   
"Luke wants to speak to you." he said.   
Finn looked like he really didn't want to go talk with Luke. He had been speechless and sat alone ever since he boarded the ship. Everything happened so fast and he was still trying to process it all. Finn then got up and walked to the back room where Luke was. 

 

Luke was lying down and still in great pain from his injuries. He watched as Finn entered the room and took a seat without saying a single word.   
"I know you're upset with me." Luke began. "You have every right to be."   
Finn still didn't make eye contact with him. 

 

"But I've called you in here so I can clear something up." Luke began. "I didn't abandon you....And regardless of what your cousin told you, I loved your mother more than anything.....she was my world."   
Finn, still silent, finally made eye contact. 

 

"After the battle of Endor, I went through a phase to where I put too much responsibility on myself." Luke began. "I was the last Jedi and I thought I had to protect the galaxy all on my own. I also told myself that as the last Jedi, I had to abide by the Jedi Code and not make the same mistakes my father did......While my sister started her own family, I was focused on being a Jedi.....and then I met your mother. I don't know what she thought of me at first sight, but I was completely smitten.....She was smart, a leader, excellent fighter and absolutely gorgeous......but of course, I tried to keep my feelings to myself....For awhile, we were just sort of friends. We argued a lot over the most ridiculous things.....haha she always won the argument. We both annoyed the living daylights out of each other, but still had great respect for one another......During this time, she was dating Lando, but deep down I still loved her.....then one day, we were on a mission and our ship broke down. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere and she saved my life. She'd also told me that she'd ended her relationship with Lando and was terrified to tell me how she felt. At that moment, I confessed my feelings for her too and it was at that moment, I realized there was no going back. I had broken the Jedi Code." 

 

Luke took a deep breath and looked back at Finn.  
"The next day when we got back to the base, we learned that we had lost the best pilot in the Resistance." Luke continued. "Poe's father. Poe at the time was only a toddler or so and I beat myself up about that. I blamed myself for his death even though he would've still died if I was there.....I shut out a lot of people including your mother. She was wanting a relationship and I told her that I couldn't because I had to be a Jedi.....even though this was only a day after we confessed our feelings, I was able to sense something in her.....She had no idea, but I already knew.....I didn't tell anyone and I was scared......She was hurt when I told her we couldn't be together and only stayed with the Resistance for a couple of days. We didn't speak those few days until she was ready to leave for good.......she approached me, still unaware she was pregnant and asked me if I loved her. If I said yes, she'd stay and if I said no, she'd leave.....I was still blaming myself for the death of Poe's father and I didn't want anyone to go through that on account of me......I told her no, but I was lying to myself." 

 

Luke started to tear up as he told Finn the story. He regretted that moment with Ava. It was the last thing he said to her. 

"So, she left." Luke began. "Leia was upset with me and confronted me about it in front of everyone. She said by trying so hard to not be like my father, I still somehow was turning into him. This caused Leia and I to not speak for awhile....As for your mother, I didn't hear from her for months. I even started looking for her so I could apologize and start over, but the galaxy is just way too big.......Months later, Leia contacted me saying she was on a planet and found her. She had saved Ava from some mysterious people who were after her.......By the time I got to the planet, Leia told me that Ava had run off and she couldn't find her. She also told me that she was due around that time....The next day, after searching all night, we found her.....but she wasn't alive. I looked everywhere in that area for you to see if maybe, just maybe you were still alive, I found a small blanket and realized you were gone. We had no idea who took you and....that's when I had a breakdown.....as everyone else discussed the situation, I ran towards the edge of a cliff, but Leia used the force to stop me. Her and Han hugged me as I cried for the loss of my child and my love......It was at that moment, I realized I can't protect the galaxy on my own. So I started a Jedi academy. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you or your mother." 

 

Finn held back his tears and tried not to look at Luke.   
"When you fought your cousin, I heard you say that you didn't want to be a Skywalker." Luke began. "That's ok if you don't. It's your choice....Just know that you are not a misfortune to my family name. You're not a mistake and you aren't an embarrassment.....You're my son and regardless of what anyone says, you are loved." 

Finn didn't know what to say or how to respond to that. Luke reached over to grab his hand, but Finn moved it away. He placed the blue lightsaber in Luke's hand. Within the next second, he got up and left the room hoping Luke didn't see him start to cry. 


	16. Skywalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. I've been super busy and have had some medical issues, but I'm fine now. Here's the final chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you like it. :)

At the First Order Base, Snoke's hologram was facing his granddaughter as she contained her unbalanced emotions.   
"We must go after them!" she began. "They've caused so much destruction! I won't let them get away with hat they have done! We even lost the chosen one! She sacrificed herself to save that useless, good for nothing Stormtrooper!" 

Despite all that had happened, Snoke seemed surprisingly positive.   
"But look at what you've accomplished." he began. "The Resistance has fallen and it was all single handedly your doing....Unlike Kylo Ren, you use strategy when facing enemies. I admire that greatly." 

Jo was surprised to hear that he was proud of her. She's always strived for his gratitude.   
"Thank you." she softly said.   
"I see that it's time I promote you." Snoke began. "From this day forward, you will be known as Keja Ren. The new master of the Knights of Ren....I trust you won't disappoint me."   
Jo was happy to get promoted, but wished Hux was there to see it and that he too, could gain a higher rank. She then knelt before her grandfather's hologram.  
"You have my loyalty." she said.

 

Outside, miles away from the First Order base, Kylo walked through the Forrest alone and lost in more ways than one. He turned around and saw the base in the distance, there was no way he was going back. Snoke vowed to kill him if he failed. He feared Snoke. He's seen what he's capable of. 

Kylo then walked until he saw a huge lake. He looked around and noticed that the river that ran along the base lead to that lake. As he looked at the water before him, he began to tear up. He started to think of his childhood and the family he once had. Kylo then fell to his knees and continued to sob. He was lost. 

 

"Please grandfather." he began. "I need your guidance....I....All I want is to follow your footsteps....This not how you should be seeing me...."   
Suddenly, a male voice could be heard.  
"I've always been with you." the voice began. "You just kept shutting me out....that feeling of light you always felt....that was me."  
"I don't know what to do next." Kylo began. "I've done unspeakable things. I have nothing to live for now."   
"I was like you." the voice began. "I went down a terrible path and my family had to suffer my mistakes....It took me years to come back to the light, but I did eventually.....You can do the same.....Don't take as long as it took for me....You owe it to your family to do so." 

Tears came from Kylo's eyes even more at the sound of that word.  
"Family?" he began. "I've broken my family! The only ones who could've helped me are both dead... Because of me."  
"You still have family." the voice began. "There's still hope for you." 

Kylo then realized who he meant.   
"My uncle....and his son."   
"I want you to find them." the voice began. "The three of you are all that's left and you have to stick together. You need each other."   
"They'll never forgive me." Kylo began. "My actions are unforgivable."   
"You only followed that path because I made those terrible choices in the first place." the voice began. "Had I never lived a period of my life in darkness, you would've never turned down that same path. If anyone's to blame, it's me." 

 

Suddenly, Anakin's force ghost appeared before Kylo. Kylo was in shock. It was his first time seeing a force ghost.   
"Ben." Anakin began. "It was my mistakes that have destroyed this family....I sent someone to right my all wrongs and that's what I intend they do."   
Kylo knew exactly who he was talking about and was about to speak.   
"She can help guide you in your journey to redemption." Anakin said as his ghost disappeared.   
"But grandfather!" Kylo said, but it was too late. 

Suddenly a bright light shined before him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see what was there. A bright figure appeared on the lake and began to step closer to him. With every step, the light dimmed down. The figure gracefully took steps across the water to get to him. When it was closer, Kylo realized it was Rey. She wore an off white tunic and robe and carried a golden staff with a blue lightsaber blade at each end. Her hair was no longer in little buns, but gracefully flowed over her shoulders. Rey then stepped onto the ground before him. He was in shock at what he was witnessing. Rey wasn't just there to fix his grandfather's mistakes, but she was the embodiment of light itself, there to guide him back to his family. 

She looked at him and reached her hand to him to help him stand back up.   
"Kylo, are you ready?" she asked.   
He then stood up and smiled at her.  
"Call me Ben." 

 

The remaining members of the Resistance found refuge on Ahch-To. Luke recommended that they settle there and rebuild. Poe walked up a hill and saw Finn looking a tombstone. It was the same one Luke had always visited while on Ahch-To. Come to find out, it belonged to his mother. Finn could sense Poe was near him and turned around.   
"You holding up ok?" Poe asked.  
"Yeah." Finn began as he lifted a backpack over his shoulder. "I'm fine....I'll be at the ship in a few minutes."   
"Are you sure you want to go to the outer rims?" Poe began. "It will be hard to contact us from out there."   
"I know." Finn began. "I just....want to start over." 

Poe felt bad for his friend. He knew that Finn had been through a lot these past few days and understood why he was willing to make such a drastic decision.   
"Ok." he began as he backed away. "I'll be at the ship."   
He then looked at the clouds.   
"You might want to hurry. If the weather gets bad, it'll be a bit tougher to fly through." He said.  
He then hurried down the hill, towards the ship. 

 

Finn walked around the island for a few minutes and thought about everything that's happened. It was all so much. He never asked to be part of any of this and wanted to go far away where no one would know of his identity. 

The clouds got darker and a light rain began to fall. He sat under some cover and watched the rain fall before him. In his own way, Finn too was lost. He was wanting to run away from his problems out of fear. And it was at that moment, he realized he was just like his father. It all made sense now.   
"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people.....I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run." he remembered Maz Kanata's voice saying back when he first met her. 

 

In trying to not be like his father, he was beginning to make his same mistakes. Just as Luke had done before him.   
"There's nothing to be afraid of." he heard a voice say.   
Finn then quickly looked around.   
"Who's there?" he asked.

 

Suddenly Anakin's force ghost appeared before him. Finn was surprised at what he was seeing.  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
"I'm your grandfather." Anakin answered.   
Finn was in amazement.   
"You're....Anakin." he said.   
"Yes." he began. "And as my grandson, you have made me proud.....Even before knowing of the force, you have shown outstanding bravery. Even in the worst situations, you still face them....So I've got to ask, why run away now?" 

"It's because...." Finn began. "I...don't...."  
"You don't want to be a Skywalker." Anakin interrupted.   
Finn then nodded in agreement.   
"No disrespect to you." Finn began. "I just want to find my own path." 

"You can run to the furthest planets in the galaxy, but that's not going to change your birthright." Anakin said.  
"Birthright?" Finn asked.   
"My name is my legacy." Anakin began. "Even though I lost my way, it was my son who helped guide me back to the light. Seeing him, I saw a part of myself that carried what the galaxy needed....hope.....And now, I wonder why my grandson doesn't want to follow his father's example." 

Finn didn't know how to answer.  
"Because of him, I've lived my entire life without a mother or father." he began. "He hasn't been in my life."   
"I wasn't around for my children either." Anakin began. "It was my fault too. They grew up without a mother and completely unaware of who they really were."  
Finn realized that he had a point. 

"But you know what?" Anakin began. "He's doing something I wish I'd done. He's trying to be a father. Why won't you let him?"   
Finn thought about what Anakin said and looked at him.   
"I know you're hurting, but I trust you'll make the right decision." Anakin said as he began to disappear. 

 

Finn then stood up and stepped out into the rain. He suddenly ran into Poe.  
"Hey!" Poe began. "I've been looking for you! C'mon, the rain is only gonna get worse. We need to leave now!"   
They both hurried to the ship, but just as Finn was about to step inside, he turned around and looked at the island. He then could hear Leia's voice.  
"Bring my family back together...." he heard her voice say.   
That was the promise he had made to her and he intended to keep it. 

Suddenly Finn ran away from the ship and hurried up the hills. As he made his way through the rain and up the stairs, he thought about all that had happened, but this time in a positive way. Everything was for a reason. It was fate.

 

Moments later, Finn arrived inside of a little shelter where Luke was residing. Once he entered, he saw Luke on a crutch. Luke was surprised to see Finn standing before him.   
"Is everything ok?" Luke asked.   
Finn then stepped closer to him.  
"Everything's fine." he began as he removed his jacket. "I need your help with something."  

"Sure." Luke began. "What is it?"  
"Can you teach me more with the force." Finn began. "I want to be a Jedi....Like my father before me."   
Luke then smiled a bittersweet smile. He reached to his pocket on his robe and took out his blue lightsaber and put his hand out for Finn to take it. 

Finn then stepped closer and took the lightsaber. He looked at it for a second and smiled then looked back at Luke.   
"Jedi training is going to be difficult at first." Luke began. "But you've proven more than enough that you're...."  
Suddenly Finn hugged Luke. 

"Thank you for everything father." Finn began. "I love you."   
Luke then began to tear up as he continued to hug him. It felt good to hear that. He then thought about the last time he spoke with Ava and how he wished he could've told her the truth.  
"I love you too son." he responded. "Your mother would be so proud of the man you've become." 

At last, father and son were reunited. They both knew that the path ahead of them would be difficult. They'd have to rebuild the Resistance, defeat Snoke and his granddaughter as well as mend their broken family. Although it seems like a lot, with the Skywalker family, anything is possible.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story at some point in the near future. Let me know if you're interested.

**Author's Note:**

> *Don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving a comment! :)


End file.
